


Under the mistletoe

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmaf fluff, Christmas, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Feelings lots of them, Fluff, From friends to lovers, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak (23) and Even (24) have been best friends since junior high. The holiday is upon them. Isak hates Christmas, having lots of bad memories attached to the holiday. Even on the other hand loves Christmas, but because of an appendix removal and a closed off mountain pass, he never gets home for Christmas. Being the best friend Isak is, he invites Even to celebrate Christmas with him. Circumstances have them kiss under a mistletoe and neither of them expected the kiss to feel that good...Here is a little Christmas fluff, because I love Christmas and I love EVAK fluff. Chapter two is soon finished and are coming tonight.PS! Much thanks to _artvandeley @ insta (https://www.instagram.com/_artvandeley/) for being a source of inspiration with awesome drawings of my fav couple.





	1. THE DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

It was the last day working before Isak could take a well earned Christmas break and while most people would be ecstatic for days off, for time spent with family, Isak wasn’t. Isak wouldn’t mind working the holidays, but his boss had forced him to take five days off knowing he had worked way too much during December. 

Isak couldn’t remember last time december had been anything than dreary. It started that year his father suddenly decided to leave him and his mother a week before Christmas Eve because he  _ couldn’t cope with his wife's mental illness anymore _ as he had  explained to Isak. Isak had been left with a very depressed mother who was on the verge of a mental breakdown and Christmas Eve had been spent in front of the TV eating a frozen pizza while his mum had been laying in bed crying. 

The tram was filled to the brim with people with Christmas presents and Isak cursed out loud when a guy hit him in the back of his head with a heavy box. It was unintentionally, but Isak couldn’t help but be annoyed.  _ Can everyone just leave so I can sit on this tram alone in silence, please? _ Trying to make time pass, he found is phone as he always did when he was bored on his way home and saw that Even had texted him. 

_ Please call he as soon as you see this. It’s important!  _

Isak dialled his number, but no one answered, so he called again, but Even didn’t pick up this time either.  _ Hmmm.  _ Isak stared at the message wondering what he really wanted. He eyed his watch, it was 19.30 and Even had to be on his way to his parents in Haugesund, probably somewhere up in the mountain with his car loaded with Christmas presents.

Even was one of Isak’s best friends. They met when Even moved to Oslo in 8th grade and even though Even was a year older than Isak, they had instantly bonded in the school court over their joint love for 90ies hip hop. They hung out more and more and soon everyone was shocked whenever they  _ didn’t _ see them together. Isak was the only one Even confide in when he revealed he was bipolar at age 16 and when Isak finally admitted to himself that he liked boys at age 17, after being in denial for almost two years, Even was the first one to know. Even had been very understanding, telling him he liked boys too. 

So when everyone found out, the unavoidable happened, people started to speculate if they would become a couple.  _ Why don’t you just hook up, you’re practically married anyway? _ Both Even and Isak had just laughed, reminding people they were just best friends. 

 

.

 

_ Shit! Shit! Shit!  _

Isak walked through the heavy snowstorm, it was nearly impossible to see anything and he wondered if the bus would actually come. You could never trust the public transport system in weather like this. When Isak finally had reached Even on the phone an hour later, he hadn’t expected him to tell him he had ended up at the hospital with a burst appendix and now was in recovery after a minor surgery. Isak had abruptly put on his jacket, telling Even he was coming for a visit, because that’s what best friends do. It wasn’t like he had any important plans anyway. The Christmas gift that was left to buy was the one to his fathers new wife and Isak dispiced her, so it could wait. 

“Even!” Isak walked over to him and gave him a big, wet hug. His burgundy snapback was white, all covered in snow and his cheeks were crimson red.

“Hey,” Even smiled, a little pale. 

“How are you doing? In any pain?” Isak pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. 

“I’m not in any pain anymore and that’s good,” Even stated.

“Good! I sense a but.”

“Otherwise I’m pretty fucked up,” Even sighed out loud, giving Isak a sad look. 

“Oh, what’s wrong?”

“Well, they won’t let me out of here until tomorrow,” he started. “And when I checked the weather report just before you got here, they said they might close the mountain pass I have to pass to go home. So I think I’m stuck here this Christmas. But you know I let Julie have my room since her parents are coming for Christmas, and I can’t kick them out during the holidays.” Even sighed again. 

“You stay at my place of course!”

“Can I?” 

“Well doh! We’re not best friends for nothing. Of course you can stay. I’ll call dad and tell him we’re going to be one more guest for Christmas Eve. I could really need you there, uncle Åge is coming and we all know what a nightmare he is.” It was Isak’s time to loudly sigh. “Oh and it will amuse me to no ends knowing that Anja, my so-called stepmom has to make room for one more! She will run around like a headless chicken,” Isak laughed out loud. 

“You’re evil, Isak.” Even shook his head, but couldn’t help but laugh too.

 

.

 

Walking to the bus stop in the heavy snowstorm, Isk let his thoughts wander. He knew Even had been looking forward to go home for Christmas, it had been over six months since he’d seen his family and he really loved spending Christmas with his family, doing all the silly traditional things like making a gingerbread house, give each other stockings filled to the brim with chocolate, watching stupid Christmas movies and play board games with only one aim--to win. He knew Even rather be spending time with his family, yet Isak couldn’t help feel happy things had turned out the way it did. 

Jonas had already left for Spain, he was going to celebrate Christmas with his Spanish side of the family and Magnus was also going away for a week. Besides Even, Jonas and Magnus was his only real friends. Well, he knew other people as well, but they were acquaintances, people he talked to at parties, people he said hi to at work. It would probably not be a problem to call up any of those, but he didn’t feel like it. 

Coming home he stared at the apartment. The only thing that reminded him about Christmas, was the neatly packed present he was giving Even. The rest of the apartment was free for the Christmas spirit and Isak didn’t really mind--after all, he had chosen to keep it that way. But now that Even was staying there, his best friend that, with no shame at all, would declare out loud at any party, that he loved Christmas more than life itself, he felt he needed to do something. If Even couldn’t get home, he should at least make Christmas as good as possible for him. Thinking about the sadness in his voice when he talked to Even at the hospital, he couldn’t help but worry that the disappointment Even must’ve felt, could be a trigger to low period and he couldn’t let that happen. It had been close to 16 months since last time Even had been having a depressed period and it had lasted nearly two months. 

Isak sat down at the kitchen table with a pen and paper, jotting down things he needed to fix before Even came sometime tomorrow. 

  * Buy a stocking with lots of chocolate + popcorn. 
  * Buy a few stupid Christmas ornaments. 
  * Groceries: tomatoes, salted ham, juice, bread, cheese (brie? manchego?) Dinner?!
  * BEER!!!  
  * Christmas cookies?!



 

.

 

Early next morning, the day before Christmas, Isak chewed on a overripe banana, running down the stairs. He knew the city would be crowded with people doing their last preparations for Christmas. Not in a million years had Isak thought he would be doing the same, but there he was, standing on the tram, with fear in the eyes, wondering where the hell he would get those stupid Christmas ornaments. 

Filling for the stocking was easy to get, he bought all he needed at Kiwi along with all the food he was getting. When he left the grocery store, he remembered he had forgotten to buy beer, but standing there with two bags full of food, it would be impossible to carry any more, knowing he needed two six packs at least.

_ Where the fuck do I get stockings?  _

Isak cursed out loud, not knowing where to go and played with the idea of going to a men’s store and buy a pair of large socks and let that be it. He knew Even probably would laugh his ass off if he did, but Isak wasn’t aiming for such a laugh, but more like a  _ omg, Isak, you are the best _ kinda reaction. Walking around the mall, he suddenly found himself outside Nille, a store that offered a little bit of everything, and he must’ve looked really confused because a lady came up to him, asking him if he needed any help. 

“Eh…” Isak said ignoring his own embarrassment. “Do you know where I can get Christmas stockings? I’m completely lost.” He gave the lady an apologetic look. 

“We have that right here,” she smiled and pointed at a shelf inside the store.  

“Thank you!” Isak smiled brightly. “I think you just saved my day.”

“Happy to help. Let me know if there is something else.”

“Thanks.”

Isak grabbed the two last stockings, thinking he might as well make one for himself now that he was on it. On the way to the check-out point, he spotted a whole shelf with Christmas ornament.  _ I might as well bring some ornaments home.  _ He looked at all of the, thinking they all looked kinda silly and it was impossible to know what to pick, so he just aimlessly picked a couple of Santa’s, a red candle light and some golden festoon. 

_ God, I need to get out of this crazy, overcrowded mall! _

Aiming for the exit, Isak walked past a men’s store and saw a really ugly Christmas sweater. It was dark blue and had lots of Christmassy things on it.  _ This would be perfect for Even _ Isak thought and went inside checking if they had his size. They had and Isak decided to buy one for him, just for the fun of it. Isak knew this would definitely create a  _ omg Isak, you are the best _ kinda reaction. 

 

\-------

**Even :-)**

**13.17**

when are you coming?

Not sure, around 17-ish. OK?

sounds good. I’ll have dinner ready. 

YAY! Thanks, bro! 

\-------

 

Right before the clock hit three, Isak sank down at the couch looking at the porcelain Santa standing on the table and felt it was staring at him, making him glare back.  _ It’s only because of Even, so be lucky I bought you,  _ Isak muttered to himself. 

A few minutes past five, the doorbell rang and Isak woke up by the sound of it. A little confused, he eyed the clock.  _ Oh fuck! Have I been sleeping for two hours? _ The doorbell rang again, making Isak yell out loud that he was coming, even though Even wouldn’t hear him from where he stood. 

The first thing that greeted Even when he entered Isak’s apartment, was the golden festoon Isak had put above the door opening to the living room. Even put down his bag and stared at it for the longest time, like he was mesmerized by the golden sparkles it created. 

“A golden festoon?” Even said, half a question, half a statement. 

“It’s Christmas, isn’t it?” Isk said casually. 

“It sure it, but my Isak doesn’t put up golden festoons for Christmas. What happened?” 

Before Isak got the room to answer, Even saw the santa standing on the table in the living room. 

“A santa! What the fuck?” Even chuckled. “Anything else I should know about?”

“There are two more in the window sill in the kitchen,” Isak let him know. 

“Whoa. Three santas. Why?”

“Because I wanted to give Mr. Christmas himself a little of that Christmas feeling I know you long for.”

“Gosh! You are so sweet. No wonder you are my best friend!” Even let out a happy sigh and wrapped himself around Isak, giving him a big hug. “What if there hadn’t been any 90ies hip hop and we hadn’t bonded back in 8th grade,” Even thought pensively. “What would’ve I’ve done today then?” 

“God knows, but let’s not think about that. I’m really, really happy you are here.”

“So am I. I have a feeling this Christmas won’t be so bad after all.”  Even looked at Isak with an honest smile on his face. “By the way, are there more?”

“More what?”

“Christmas surprises.” 

“Not until tomorrow.”

“What is it? Tell me! Please!“

“That my friend, will be a secret. If I tell, it won’t be a surprise.” Isak smiled, feeling a sense of excitement and joy he hadn’t felt during Christmas since forever. 

“I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Neither can I,” Isak laughed.

Since Isak had fell asleep on the couch, no dinner had been ready when Even came and instead they ended up making it together. After stuffing themselves with pasta carbonara, they launched out on the couch, feet on the table, watching Home Alone. Even loved Christmas movies and needed more than one hand to list them all. They got into an argument weather the first Die Hard movie should be classified as a Christmas movie or not and ended up agreeing to disagree. Isak on the other hand thought Christmas movies was silly and Home Alone was the only one he liked, it reminded him of past Christmases, way back when his family was somewhat functional.  

 

.

 

Before turning off the lamp on the nightstand, Isak put the alarm on so it would go off at 6 o’clock. He recon he had time to put Even’s Christmas stocking on the table with the note from Santa along with the sweater he’d bought. With a smile on his face, thinking about Even, he fell asleep not long after the head hit the soft pillow.  


	2. CHRISTMAS EVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up. YAY! Sorry for creating a homophobic character (feel free to hate on him), ugh, and even though Christmas Eve isn't all lovey-dovey, I like where this is going, if I must say it myself. :P I hope you like it too. Feel free to tell me what you think <3

_Dear Even,_

_I love everything you do for Christmas and people around you._

_Keep that Christmas spirit!_

_Merry Christmas._

_Ho, ho, ho_

_Santa_

 

_ISAK!_

 

Isak heard Even scream his name from the living room, but it was too warm under the duvet to actually get up, so he lay there hoping Even would come to the bedroom and he did. Even nearly ran through the door and jumped into the bed with both the present and the stocking.

“You shouldn’t have!” Even exclaimed. “All my fav chocolate and popcorn.”

“You like it?”

“Yes!” Even was smiling from ear to ear. “I’m gonna share it with you.”

“Oh, I got one myself.”

“You do?” His eyes widen.

“I thought why not? Since you got one, I might as well get me one too.”

“I’m so gonna fill that up next year,” Even teased. “From next year and until one of us dies, I’m gonna fill up a stocking for you.”

“You are?” Isak laughed.

“Yes. That will be step one, making you like Christmas again.”

“You’ll need way more to make me like Christmas again,” Isak sighed.

“Step two coming right up.” Even jumped off the bed and twenty seconds later he was back in bed with a present for Isak. “Here.”

“What is that?” Isak asked.

“A present. Open it.”

“You open yours first.”

“OK.”

Isak watched Even rip off the paper, looking like a kid on Christmas Eve and the look on Even’s face when he held up the sweater, was a sight for sore eyes. His whole face lit up, it had morphed into one gigantic grin and his eyes had nearly disappeared.

“It’s perfect!” he said putting it on.

“Well… it fits you at least,” Isak said diplomatic.

“Now open yours,” Even said eagerly and started to laugh.

Isak straighten himself and adjusted the duvet, before taking the present into his hands, feeling it was a soft present, seeing that the wrapping paper was identical. A little more careful than Even, he opened up the present.

“Oh my god, you got me the same.” Isak couldn’t help but laugh.

“Put it on. Put it on.” Even nagged.

“OK.” Isak reluctantly put the sweater on.

“Fits perfectly. You look so cute.” Even teased, poking him in the side.  

“We’re not wearing this both of us,” Isak sighed and started to take it off, but Even ambushed him, pulling the sweater down.

“Yes we are!” Even laughed, with a firm grip on the sweater.

“No, we’re not.” Isak shook his head and tried to free himself from Even, but Even was stronger than him.

“We so are.” Even was still laughing.

“OK.” he huffed and rolled his eyes. “But only because it’s from you and I’ll only wear it within these walls.”

 

.

 

“Do you still watch that movie about Cinderella?”

“Well duh, what do you think? It’s a tradition.” Even smiled widely. “But we don’t have to watch it if you wanna watch something else or something.”

“Of course we’re gonna watch it. I’m not going to deny my best friend, who loves Christmas more than life itself, to watch that movie knowing he didn’t make it home for Christmas. Why don’t you put on the TV and I’ll start on breakfast. Do you want scrambled eggs?”

“That would be nice.”

After Even had tied up the couch, pulled away the duvet and placed the cushions, he went out in the kitchen seeing Isak standing only in a boxer and the new sweater, placing salted ham, cherry tomatoes, jam, a small piece of manchego cheese and a big bottle of orange juice on a tray.

“Did you buy all these things just because of me?”

“Most of it yes. I wanted to make us a really nice Christmas breakfast.”

“It must have costed a fortune. You shouldn’t have. I would’ve been happy with whatever. It’s not your fault I got stuck here in Oslo.”

Even was really good at letting himself get the blame when something went wrong, even though things that happened was far out of his control and Isak regularly had to remind him not everything was his fault.

“Even, it’s not your fault either. OK?”

“I suppose.”

“I suppose? It wasn’t! Besides, grandma sent me some money here the other day and told me to treat myself during Christmas. This is how I chose to spend it.”

 

.

 

“I’m having a beer, do you want one?” Isak shouted from the kitchen.

“A beer? Before we go?”

“Yes! I need to calm down my nerves a bit.” Isak sighed out loud. “Please have one with me.”

“Why not? Can you bring one into the bathroom?”

“Coming!”

Isak opened up two bottles of beer and walked to the bathroom. “Here.” He gave Even a Heineken while taking a large sip of his own beer. “Tie?” Isak asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah. Aren’t you?”

“Uhm… didn’t plan to.”

“We need to dress up Isak. It’s a Christmas party.”

“I hate ties. Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“OK then.” Isak sighed.

“Can you help me?” Even handed him the tie.

“You are the smartest guy I know, filled to the brim with knowledge about all sorts of things, even things people don’t know anything about at all, but still you can’t tie a tie.” Isak shook his head, throwing the tie around Even’s neck. “Even I that hate ties has learned to do that.”

“I’ve tried to learn it several times, but my brain crashes every time.” Even reached for the beer standing on top of the washing machine.

“You gotta stand still, Even,” Isak complained.

“Sorry.”

“Done!” Isak said satisfied. Even turned around and looked at himself in the mirror.

“It could’ve been a little bit better.” Even laughed.

“Fuck you!”

Isak emptied the beer, wondering if he should have another one, but figured out there wouldn’t be enough time. Even spotted Isak sitting on the end of the couch staring at a cactus that seemed to have died long time ago and when he came out of the bathroom again a minute later, he hadn’t moved an inch, still staring at the dead plant.

“You OK?” Even asked adjusting his shirt.

“Yeah… just a little nervous.”

“I’m sure it’s gonna be fine. It’s only your dad, Anja and your uncle, right?” Even put a hand on Isak’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“Mmm.” Isak nodded. “But once you’ve met my uncle, you would think differently.” A sigh escaped his mouth and he looked up at Even. “I have to warn you, uncle Åge isn’t very gay-friendly.” He paused. “Actually, he’s not very friendly. Period. And you know how Anja are.” Isak shivered.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I meet someone who isn’t gay-friendly. I’ll deal.”

“I mean, just don’t be surprised if the evening isn’t all happy-lovey-dovey.”

“For me the alternative would be rather depressing, I’m just happy I get to spend Christmas with _someone._ ”

“Too bad it has to be my dysfunctional family.” Isak sighed.

“Hey, maybe something exciting will happen? Something life-changing?”

“Eh… like what? It’s my family’s Christmas party we are talking about.”

“You’re right. Nevermind,” Even shrugged. “Well, at least the food will be good.” Even chuckled.

“Yeah, at least the food will be good.”

 

.

 

“Thank you for letting me come,” Even said and hugged Anja with his wet coat still on.

“Oh, that was nothing,” she smiled. “Even though we had to run out and buy some more sausage and Jon had to find that extra plate for the dining room table, so we could extend it. We also ha-”

“Thank you for making him feel so welcome, “ Isak cut her off sighing.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Why do you always misinterpret everything I say?”

“I guess my head is not put together very well. I’m sorry.” _No I’m not!_ It hadn’t been more than 5 minutes and Isak was already rolling his eyes. _This is going to be a long evening._

“How are you doing, Even? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. I heard you just had your appendix removed.” Jon, Isak’s dad asked.

“I’m fine now. I’m bummed that I couldn’t make it home for Christmas this year, I haven’t seen my family in a long time, but you have no control over your appendix nor the weather, do you?” Even chuckled. “I’m happy I could spend Christmas Eve with you.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t turn up in glitter tights and mascara Isak,” Åge laughed out loud, coming out in the hall while they took off their outerwear.

“Not all gay people run around like that, uncle.” Isak had to bite his tongue not to scream out loud.

“Thank god for that, because they look absolutely ridiculous. Why isn’t it OK for a man to be a real man anymore?”

Isak ignored the question and just placed his shoes next to Even’s.

“And who is this guy?” Åge asked, finally noticing Even.

“This is a friend of mine, Even. He’s spending Christmas Eve with us.” Isak paused. “Uncle this is Even and Even, this is my oh so loving uncle Åge,” he said sarcastic.

“Nice to meet you,” Even said politely, shaking the man's hand, but Isak could easily tell he wasn’t sincere.   

“So, are you one of those too?” Åge wanted to know.

“One of who?” Even asked.

“One of those guys putting their dick in other guys asses.”

“Uncle! Please!”

“I like whoever,” Even said casually seemingly unaffected by the blunt remark.

“Whoever?”

“Yes, doesn’t matter if you you’re male, female, trans, gender fluid or whatever. I put personality over anything else,” he explained and Isak didn’t understand how he could be so calm.

“Gender fluid?” Åge nearly shouted. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s when-” Even started.

“Just forget it, Even.” Isak interrupted. “I doubt my close minded uncle will understand.”

“-people don’t identify themselves as neither woman nor man.” Even finished his sentence with a grin and Isak started to wonder if Even was having fun.

“You are right Isak, your uncle doesn’t understand. This whole thing has gone too far. Nothing is off limits anymore. If this thing can go on, we will be extinct soon.”

“There are over 1,3 billions in China alone and if you assume that 10% of them are gay, that means we got over one billion straight people left just in China,” Even started and gave Åge a whole rant about how unlikely it would be for the straight people to be extinct any time soon. Åge looked annoyed and Isak couldn’t help but grin and be impressed with all the knowledge Even possessed. It wasn’t the first time he had teared down a false fact with excellent arguments and Isak was equally amused as all the other times.

“I need something to drink,” Åge excused himself and stomped into the kitchen, like a whiny four year old.

“Did I say too much?” Even asked Isak with a worried look on his face. “Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have? I am a guest after all.”

“Hey, Even!” Isak placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine. Really. My uncle is an ass and he deserved every word. It’s good that someone dares to challenge him and his pathetic views.”

“Are you sure? I wasn’t rude? I didn’t cross a line?”

“It’s fine, Even.” Isak cupped his face and looked directly into his blue eyes.

They sat down on the couch waiting for the dinner to get ready. Anja was rummaging in the kitchen, while Jon sat down with Even, Isak and Åge.

“So, do you have some days off Isak? his dad wanted to know.

“Yes, five days off. I wanted to work, but my boss told me to stay home. I had been working too much this december.”

“Are you still working at that coffee shop?” Åge wondered, not hiding what he thought about that kind of job.

“Yes I am.” _3-2-1…_

“When are your son going to get a proper job, Jon? You should have him study economics or law. That will give him a solid income and some stability! This thing… what is it called? Ballista? The coffee have gotten so fancy these days, what about brewing yourself black coffee at home?”

“Do you mean barista?” Isak chuckled.

“Whatever. It’s completely nonsense.”

“We all know the world would crash if people didn’t get their coffee. And isn’t it nice that you can get a decent cup of coffee when you’re out and about instead of having to make it at home? Weather it’s sold black coffee or a mocha latte.” Even had a hard time hide his annoyance now. How could he treat Isak like that?

“Isak will do whatever Isak wants,” Jon merely stated, like he had come to terms with his only sons career status.  

“Exactly!” Isak said out in the air. “That is the most accurate thing I’ve heard you say in a while.”

“What are you doing then?” Åge pierced his eyes into Even.

“Oh. I study accounting part time. The rest of the time, I work at my dad’s company, helping out with what’s necessary.”

“Are you going to take over his business when you grow up?” _Grow up? He’s already grown up, he’s twenty five for god's sake._

“No, no! This job is just temporary, until I get enough money to start my own art gallery.”

“Are you an struggling artist?” Åge let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. “One of those who puts two yellow dots on a piece of paper and call it art, trying to sell it for way more than it’s actually worth.”

“My work is not so abstract.” Even stated and didn’t comment Åge’s view on art, he knew it would be impossible to discuss what’s art or not with him.

Right before dinner was announced, Isak got up to pee and Even got up too, walking around the living room looking at old pictures on the wall. He was too annoyed to sit down listening to Åge empty himself with crap. Isak took his time and Even ended up in the doorway separating the living room from the hall. Over him he spotted a mistletoe and when Isak came out of the toilet, Even got an idea.

“Ay,” he grabbed Isak’s hand and made him stop.

“What?” Isak wondered.

“It looks like we’re under the mistletoe.”

“Yeah…”

“Aren’t we supposed to kiss then?” he asked out loud. _Yes, you are supposed to kiss under the mistletoe was shouted from the kitchen._ Even leaned in and whispered into Isak’s ear. _I just want to troll with your uncle, let’s kiss._ Isak looked at Even not knowing what to do or say. _What the heck, it’s just for fun and uncle will go crazy.OK_ Isak whispered back.

Even looked Isak in the eyes while he put his hand in Isak’s back pocket squeezing his ass a little and it made him flinch. Then Even parted his lips slightly before leaning in and took hold of Isak’s lower lip, slowly playing with it. Even stopped for a second and from the corner of his eye he saw Åge’s eyes and mouth open wide, then he slipped his tongue inside making their tongue dance. Isak was too occupied thinking about Even’s luscious lips to notice anything. He had seen his lips a million times, but he’d never really thought about how big they were and never imagined them to taste that good. _What the fuck was happening?_

“A peck on the lips had been enough,” Anja commented with raised eyebrows, coming into the living room.

“Don’t want to jinx anything,” Even excused himself, slightly embarrassed, but most of all amused.

“Best not to jinx anything,” Isak agreed, heart racing like a speed train, feeling all hot and flustered.

“Dinner is served,” Anja announced, ushering everyone to the dining table.

Isak took hold of Even’s hand, holding him back for a few seconds.

“What the hell was that?” Isak asked, whispering into Even’s ear.

“I dunno,” Even replied apologetic.  

“Is a kiss between best friends supposed to feel that good?” Isak blurt out, making him blush.

“I don’t think so,” Even said quietly and Isak saw his cheek turn two shades darker than they already were.

“Good lord, you better not look at me during dinner, because-” he paused. “Just because.”

“Good lord, indeed. It’s a deal! Let’s avoid eye contact.”

Isak let go of Even and they went over to the table to eat. He felt awkward sitting next to Even, after _that_ kiss and it was hard to concentrate on what was said around the table. When Even passed him the big plate with pork and sausages and their hands touched, Isak flinched, making a piece of pork fall off the plate and on to the white cloth.

“Isak!” Anja growled. “Can you please try not to ruin my new cloth?”

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to.”

“You are always so clumsy. I don’t know how you do it.” She complained.

“I said I was sorry.” Isak excused himself.

“We’re having guests over tomorrow and now I have to wash it,” she huffed, shaking her head, still not over what Isak had done.

“It’s only a cloth,” Jon stated and Isak looked at him with big eyes. _Did dad just try to defend me?_

“Says you! It’s not you that have to clean it,” Anja snapped back. “You never do anything in this household. All you do is sit on your ass all day watching football.”

An awkward silence occurred and Even tried to ease up the tension, complimenting the food.

“Really lovely dinner, Anja.”

“Do you think so?” Anja lit up, smiling brightly.

“Yes. That gravy was so good.”

“Thank you, Even.”

“Welcome to the family,” Isak whispered into Even’s ear, sighing.

“Are you OK?” Even said squeezing his thigh gently. Isak’s heart beat a little faster as the warm hand landed on his thigh.

“I’m fine, just a little annoyed.” Isak put down his fork and placed his hand on top of Even’s. “Thanks for asking,” he whispered and smiled.

After dinner and dessert was served, they were back in the sofa and Isak couldn’t wait until they could go home, so he asked if they weren’t supposed to open the present soon. Anja hushed on him, asked him not to be so impatient, they should wait until 21 at least to start open up the presents. _You’re like a baby, Isak._

“I think I need some fresh air, you wanna join me Even?”

“Sure. Fresh air would be nice.”

They put on their shoes and walked out. Isak leaned against the wall, looking up at the snow filled sky, letting snowflakes cool him down as they hit his face. Even lit up a smoke, shared it with Isak. Like this they stood, in silence leaned against the wall until the cigarette was gone.

“Are you good?” Even asked looking at Isak with gentle eyes.

“Just fed up by this dysfunctional family.” Isak took a deep breath. “I’m sorry you have to be a part of this mess.” He paused for a second. “But I’m really happy you are here. I would’ve gone mental long time ago if it hadn’t been for you.”

“Please don’t go mental. It’s enough that one of us is capable of doing it,” Even chuckled, making Isak laugh too.

Suddenly Isak shivered, standing outside in just his white shirt. It hadn’t stopped snowing and even though the temp was just below zero, Isak was still cold.

“Do you wanna go inside?”

“No, not yet.” Isak said, still shivering.

“Come here.” Even opened his arm, but Isak didn’t move, just stood hesitantly looking at Even. “I don’t bite Isak,” Even laughed, but Isak didn’t obey, so Even took few steps forward and wrapped himself around Isak, stroking his back repeatedly. Isak tensed up, turing all stiff. “Relax, Isak. Tense muscles will only make things worse. When you relax your muscles, it won’t feel as cold as it does now.”

It wasn’t only the cold that made him all tense. He was afraid his body would betray him again, like it did when Even kissed him, and make him a boner. That would’ve been the most embarrassing thing ever.

“Better?”

“Mmm.” Isak said barely audible, lost in thoughts, thinking about how warm Even was, still after being outside in the cold for what must’ve been fifteen minutes at least. “You sure is warm,” Isak mumbled.

“What?”

“You sure is warm,” Isak repeated. “Don’t you ever get cold?”

“Not so easily, no.”

“Hmm. Why didn’t I know this? We’ve been best friends for 8 years now.”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ve never talked about my body heat.”

Even laughed out loud, making them both shake. Feeling Even’s arms around him, Isak dwelled on the new things he’d learned about Even that he surely hadn’t expected to learn when he woke up this morning. _Luscious, big lips and warm body._ Isak was glad Even couldn’t see his face, because he probably had a silly grin on his face.

“What are you doing?” Even chuckled, feeling Isak’s hands down in his back pocket.

“Warming my hands,” he replied absent minded. When he realised what he was doing, he abruptly pulled up his hands. “Sorry!”

Isak let go of Even, took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, looking at Even.

“What the fuck is happening?” Isak mumbled.

“I have no idea.” Even didn’t laugh now, just stared at Isak with eyes so blue and so much intensity Isak got a bit uncomfortable. _Have your eyes always been so blue like the ocean?_

“Maybe we’re just some lovesick weirdos, craving attention now that the holiday is upon us?” he shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe-”

Abruptly the door opened and Anja stood in the opening.

“Is this where you have been hiding?”

“We weren’t hiding, just getting some fresh air.”

“It’s been nearly half an hour. You’re going to get a cold, Isak.” Anja shook his head. “Do you ever learn?”

“Apparently not.” Isak rolled his eyes.

“Have you been smoking, Isak?”

“Just a few puffs.” _Here we go again._

“Do you know how much damage it can cause?”

“I’m pretty aware of it, yes.”

“And still you do it, why?”

“As I’ve already said today, I guess my head is not put together very well.”

“Anyway, we’re about to open the presents. You two should come inside.”

Coming into the living room, Anja had to declare to everyone that Isak had been smoking a cigarette while being outside.  

“I had a few puffs, trying to calm my nerves down. It’s been needed the last hours.”

“Isak-” Jon started.

“I’m just being honest, dad.”

“I think I should start with a gift,” Even said and suddenly all the attention were on him. “I have a gift for you and Jon, Anja.” He put up a big smile and handed Anja box neatly wrapped in golden paper with a big red bow. _Thank you, Even!_ Even, being the gentleman he was, had of course managed to buy a Christmas gift for Isak’s parents. Isak had no idea how he had managed, but the gift was nothing but perfect. “Thanks again for having me.”

Anja opened the gift finding a small cheese, an even tinier can of jar, a piece of red wine sausage and salted crackers.

“Thank you, Even!” Anjan walked over to Even and gave him a big hug.

Gifts were exchanged between the family while Even sat in a chair witness it all.

“Here’s your gift, Even.” Isak handed him a neatly wrapped present.

“Thank you.” Even tried to shake the present to see if it made any sound, but it didn’t. His eye widen when he saw the art supply Isak had got him. It was a set of 24 graphic pencils and a batch with different types of drawing paper. “Whoa! Graphics pencils from Derwent! They’re the best! And that paper feels good too.” Even got up and gave Isak a big hug. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”  

“I hope you like my gift too,” Even said handing Isak a quite small rectangular gift. Isak carefully opened the present, expectant of what Even had given him, 100 percent sure he’d given him a thoughtful gift like he always did.

“What the fuck?” Isak’s mouth flew open. “Even!”

“What is it?” Anja asked. “Don’t just sit there and gape.”

“Oh my god. It’s a Nintendo Donkey Kong game & watch.”

“What?” Anja clearly didn’t understand what Even had given Isak.

“You like it?” Even asked smiling.

“Do I like it? I freaking love it.” Isak walked over to Even and gave him the biggest hug ever, squeezing him so hard, Even wondered if he would get a bruise. “How did you know I wanted this? It must’ve been years since I thought about it.”

“I saw it by chance while visiting a second hand store and then I remembered you being hooked on it on that cabin trip with Jonas, Yousef, Elias and Mutta. It was Mutta that had brought it, right?”

“Do you remember that? It’s like 8 years ago!”

 

.

 

“I hope you had a nice time here,” Jon asked Isak as they stood in the hall getting dressed to leave.

“It was fine,” he paused taking a deep breath. “If you overlook your homophobic and ignorant brother.” Isak glared at his dad.

“I’m sorry he said what he said. You know how he is, born without a filter.”

“It’s no excuse dad, why did you even invite him?”

“It’s Christmas, Isak. And he doesn’t have any family to celebrate with.”

“That’s not a valid excuse. Christmas doesn’t give him free rein to spew out his hatred.”

“I know. I know.”

“So why don’t you at least tell him to shut the fuck up?”

“It’s not that easy, Isak.”

“Apparently not.” Isak pulled his winter hat over his head and tied his shoes. “Who’s fault is it that he doesn’t have anyone to celebrate with anyway?” Isak asked rhetorically.

They all said their goodbyes and when everyone said it had been a nice evening, Isak wondered who of them had lied the most. When Jon closed the door and they had gotten out of the driveway and crossed the street, Isak let out a roar.

“Finally!”

“Was it that bad?”

“Yes, don’t you agree?”

“Well, the food was nice,” Even said politely.

“I’ll give them that. The food was lovely. Dad does lots of weird stuff, but he makes an mean pork rib. And it pains me to admit it, but that sauce Anja made was delish.”

“And your present!” Even’s smile changed into a big grin. “I can’t wait to try out the pencils.”

“Your present was better! You got me freaking Donkey Kong. I still can’t believe it.”

 

.

 

The bathroom was so small they barely fit in there at the same time. Isak stepped closer to the washing machine, making room for Even to brush his teeth as well. Standing there, Isak peaked at Even through the mirror, admiring his lean body. He couldn’t allow himself to gaze for too long, worried Even would notice and make everything weirder than it already was. He couldn’t get that kiss out of his head and wondered if Even was thinking about it too.

“Even,” he started, voice a bit shaky.

“Yeah?”

“Are you-” Isak paused, spitting into the sink. “I was just wondering if-”.

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

“OK.”

Isak walked out of the bathroom, turning off all the lights in the apartment but a little lamp beside the red couch Even was sleeping on. He let his eyes linger on the couch, wondering if he should invite Even to sleep on the other side of the bed instead of the couch.

“See you tomorrow, Isak.” Even pulled up the duvet and let out a yawn.

“See you tomorrow, Even.” Isak glanced at Even, only his head peaked up from under the duvet.  

Thoughts swirled inside his head making him dizzy. Nothing made sense at the moment. He put a lot of effort in forgetting that kiss Even had given him, trying to think about other things, but it was impossible to let go of it. It had tasted good, too good. A kiss between friends shouldn’t taste that good and it confused him. What the fuck am I doing, Isak mumbled to himself as he got up from bed ten minutes later and walked into the living room.

“Even,” Isak whispered, leaning on the doorframe, not sure if he’d fallen asleep or not.

“Yeah,” he whispered back.

“I- I was j-just wondering-” Isak stammered and had to take a deep breath to be able to finish what he had planned to say. “Do you wanna sleep in my bed? Like on the right side of the bed or something. I dunno. I guess it’s better than the couch. Maybe it’s a dumb idea. I dunno.”

His heart beat so rapidly, it nearly popped out of his chest, and he talked so fast he wasn’t sure Even understood everything he ha said. Before Even got the chance to answer, Isak had turned around and was on his way to bed again. Isak pulled the duvet up to his head, laying on the side, staring into the warm radiator, wondering who was the warmest, the radiator or Even. When he heard the door open, Isak gasped not realising he’d been holding his breath the entire time. Isak closed his eyes, not entirely sure why, it was just Even taking the right side of bed. Suddenly he felt Even’s soft skin against his own and he flinched, but didn’t open his eyes or say anything. Even scooted himself closer to Isak, spooning him, with an arm wrapped around his torso.

“Goodnight, Isak,” Even whispered into his neck.

“Goodnight, Even.” Isak whispered back barely audible.

The last thing Isak managed to think before he fell asleep was that Even was probably just as warm as the radiator.


	3. CHRISTMAS DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up. woohoo! I had so much fun writing this, but it was also a real struggle. Mainly because, like Isak and Even, I didn't really know what they should think and how they should act. It's weird going from friends to lovers (or whatever they are) just like that. Anyway, I hope you like this, even though it's a short chapter. More to come (hopefully soon). <3
> 
> PS! Much thanks to **_artvandeley** @ insta **(https://www.instagram.com/_artvandeley/)** for being a source of inspiration with awesome drawings of my fav couple.I've used a couple of them, and written them out, here in my story, in this chapter and there is more to come because the drawings and setting are so awesome / beautiful / fitting and what not.

A ray of sun appeared through a chink in the curtains, landing between Isak’s eyes, slowly waking him up. Eyes closed, a little afraid to open them, not knowing what would greet him, he lay still and tried to figure out if Even was latched to him or not. Feeling light, he concluded Even wasn’t. A feeling of disappointment struck him, but he dismissed it just as quickly as it came, it was probably for the better.

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head and saw Even sleep like an angel beside him, with arms placed over his head and a chest slowly going up and down. Isak couldn’t help but think Even looked different today than yesterday. His eyes were bluer, his hair seemed softer and something he could let his hands disappear in, his lips were not just regular lips anymore, they had turned into big, tasty, kissable lips, and his hands seemed stronger, capable of doing all sorts of inappropriate things.

Isak had to stop his train of thoughts, worried his body would betray him again and give him a boner. A little bit of morning glory had never felt more out of place than right now, but at the same time it felt just right too and the conflicting thoughts forced him to leave the bed.

Trying to get out of bed, the body betrayed him in the worst way possible. The knee and arm failed him as he carefully tried to climb over Even to get to the bathroom and he collapsed on top of him, waking him up.

“Morning,” Isak said, face flushed, staring into two sleepy, but clear blue eyes.

“Morning,” Even gave him a crooked smile. “What are you doing on top of me?”

“Eh…” Isak’s face turned three shades darker, not able to utter a single word.

“Isak?” Even raised his eyebrows.

“I-I-was j-just trying to get out of bed,” he stammered.

“And then you _just_ happen to fell on top of me?” he chuckled.

“Yes, the body betrayed me in the worst possible way.” Isak sighed.

“Worst possible way?” Even said, raising his eyebrows again, with a hint of disappointment lingering in the air.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Isak huffed and rolled back into his side of the bed. “It’s just that-” he started staring at the ceiling. “This is just weird.” Isak turned around, body facing Even, meeting his eyes with a serious look.

“It is,” Even said quietly and no crooked smile, teasing words or laugh escaping his mouth.

“Have you been-” Isak started, but got cut off by Even.

“Yes.”

“Yes? You don’t even know what I was gonna ask.”

“You were going to ask me if I’ve been thinking of that kiss too and I have. I woke up in the middle of the night with that kiss on my mind, leaving me awake for a long time.”

“Oh!”

A silence occurred and both just stared at one another, mouth slightly open, like they both were pondering on what to say or what move to make. For Isak it felt like a small eternity, that window of silence, but it was merely ten seconds and then Even’s lips moved.  

“So? What are we going to do about this weird situation?”

“I don’t know.” It was all Isak could say, because honestly, he had no idea what to do.

“Maybe we just-” Even started and stopped, like he was weighing his words carefully. “Maybe we should just kiss again, just to see if it’s anything like yesterday. Like- to get it out of our system.”

“Good idea, let’s do that.”

Isak didn’t let the opportunity go to waste and scooted closer to Even, stretched his neck slightly, clumsily taking hold of Even’s lower lip, making their noses bop and gently started to play with it. He had to find out if that kiss solely had felt good because of the setting, because of the mistletoe and the fact that he finally had the chance to troll his uncle or if it was something more.

He hoped for the longest that the kiss hadn’t meant anything, it would be so much easier that way, but when their lips touched and later their tongues danced like a slow waltz, and Isak didn’t mind Even’s morning breath, because all he could think of was the butterflies in his belly, he knew that the kiss was something more than just a kiss.

“Did you get any wiser?” Isak blurt out seconds after their lips had parted ways.

“Yes and no.” Even answered, breathing into Isak’s face, that’s how close they were.

“Did you feel the same as yesterday?”

“Yes.” The words escaped Even’s mouth barely audible, while he rested his eyes on Isak’s lips.

“Same here.” Isak said equally low and paused. “So at least we know that,” he stated like they were in the middle of solving a difficult equation with multiple unknowns. “What are we going to do next?”

“Maybe kiss some more?”

“Is that a good idea?”

“Probably not,” Even answered placing his warm hand on Isak’s neck, pulling him closer, narrowing the space between them even more until their nose bopped again and Isak quivered, letting out a faint moan. It was no time be embarrassed or to dwell on the sound escaping his mouth, because a split second later Even’s wet lips gently touched his, sending jolts through his spine.

It felt like merely three minutes, but the fact was that when they panned out on the bed like two sea stars, thirty minutes had passed and Isak wondered how it was possible to kiss Even for that long without noticing. Stretching his arm, it bumped into Even’s and suddenly he felt Even grabbing his hand, letting their fingers intertwined.

“This is weird.” Isak stated.

“Yep. Very weird.” Even agreed.

Suddenly Even started to laugh and it took only a few seconds before Isak followed, tears running down his cheeks. When they finally managed to stop, Isak said once more how weird he thought it was and soon they were both dwelling on the absurdity of the situation. Their fingers were tangled together the whole time.

“Do you remember back when you came out? Everyone thought we were going to be a couple,” Even suddenly said after a few minutes of silence.

“Mmm. Everyone asking us to hook up, because we practically were married.”

“Did you ever think about me that way, thinking we could be something more than just friends?”

“No, not really. You?”

“No.” Even paused and stared at the yellow curtains that still were covering the window, like he was thinking really hard at something. “What if we had kissed back then. I wonder what had happened.”

“I’m don’t know, but I’m sure that in a parallel universe there is an Even and Isak who kissed when they were 16 and 18.”

“I hope it was an epic kiss that brought them together.”

“What are you picturing?”

“An underwater kiss,” Even said smiling.

“That would’ve been epic, yes.”

“And the next day they would be panned out on a bed, smoking weed and talking about life and parallel universes.”

“And the curtains would be orange,” he stated absent minded and drifted off for a while. “I like the universe we’re in now,” Isak said, back in this universe, gently squeezing Even’s hand.

“So do I,” Even replied, making swirls in the palm of Isak’s hand with his thumb.

“I wonder what people would think if they knew... ”

“They’re not going to know, are they?” Isak turned to his side looking at Even. “Or?”

“No, no.” Even assured him. “Let this be our secret that stays inside the walls of your apartment. By the time the new year is here, everything will be back to normal anyway.”

“Yeah, in 2018 everything will be normal.”

By the look of their faces, it was easy to tell neither of them were so sure everything would go back to normal.

 

.

 

Two eyes stared back at Isak as he sat on the toilet trying to clear his mind. He needed some time to get a grip around this situation and laying in bed half naked with Even by his side had done nothing but clouding his mind. He leaned a little bit forward to get a closer look at himself through the mirror, pondering if he looked any different than yesterday, like Even did? Studying his face carefully, he saw some more color in his face, his cheeks were red, his eyes seemed happier and when he thought about it, his heart was in a weird way definitely happier. Did Even see that too?

Still, Even was his best friend and best friends didn’t kiss each other like they had been doing this morning. Best friends didn’t exchange salvia like that, with their tongue showed down the others throat, feeling nothing but aroused.

How could he go on knowing that this potentially could ruin their friendship in the end? Maybe it was best to take a few step backwards before things got out of hand, before things couldn’t be fixed back to how it was? It was probably the most wise thing to do and he was sure Even would feel the same, so with that thought in mind he walked out of the bathroom. Two seconds later all his thoughts were gone like dew to the sun, because in front of him stood Even in just a tight burgundy boxer, and he didn’t have to do anything. He could just stand there, with his body so lean and soft, hair so messy and look at him with those blue eyes and it was enough to get Isak swept off his feet.

Two steps back? Yeah right! Isak took two steps forward, making the tip of their toes meet and buried his face in the arch of his neck, shooting kisses on his soft, clammy skin.

 

.

 

Isak sat curled up on the red couch, dim lightning, ready to indulge in movie he had let Even pick. He hadn’t been overly enthusiastic when he had decided to watch Romeo & Juliet, but he didn’t say anything, thinking he wouldn’t manage to concentrate too much anyway, having Even by his side. Even came into the living room with a large bowl with freshly popped popcorn and it smelled so good. He lay down and leaned into Isak, who instinctively pulled him closer. It was no use denying the feelings that bubbled inside him. Isak placed a hand on Even’s arm and buried his nose in Even’s hair, wondering what smelled best, the popcorn or his hair?

“What are you doing?” Even asked giggling. “Are you smelling my hair?”

“Ehm… yes,” Isak answered embarrassed, heating up. “Too weird?”

“No” he started. “It’s just that... _you_ are smelling _my_ hair.”

“Too weird!” Isak concluded.

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s just that I’ve been single for so long and I didn’t exactly think you were going to be the next one to bury their nose in my hair.”

“Me neither.”

Isak played with Even’s hair throughout the movie and Even let him, still he asked at least two times if he was paying attention, in which Isak lied and confirmed he was. The fact was that he couldn’t focus at all. He was happy Even had his eye set on the TV screen, because if he he had looked at him, he would’ve seen that hadn’t been truthful. Isak had never been a good liar and Even had always been able to read Isak like an open book. It was one of his many qualities.  

“What was the name of Juliet’s cousin?” Even asked when movie had ended.

“What?” Isak said absent minded.

“What was the name of Juliet’s cousin?” he repeated.

“Eh…” Isak paused. “Tibbin?”

“Tibbin? I knew you weren’t paying attention.”

“I was! I know his name, I just got a brain block. It’s T something.”

“Please, Isak. I read you like an open book. Just stop it.” Even shook his head. It’s Tybolt by the way.”

“Oh yes! Tybolt!”

“We could’ve picked something else, you know. I know Baz Luhrmann isn’t your fav.”

“It wasn’t the movie, I swear.” Isak straighten up and looked Even in the eyes. “We could’ve picked my favorite movie and I still wouldn’t have managed to pay attention. My mind would still have been set on you,” Isak said, feeling his cheeks slowly turn red.

“I’ve never thought about it before, but looking at you now… you’re kinda cute when you blush.”

It didn’t take more to make Isak’s cheek turn two shades darker and Even placed a kiss on each to emphasis what he meant.

“What do you say? Let’s make some dinner and then we can see another movie, your choice,” Even suggested.

“I would very much like something to eat, but can we skip the movie? Can’t we rather watch something that doesn’t require our full attention the entire time.” Isak asked.

“Sure, whatever is fine by me. Can I cook us something today?”

“You want to cook?”

“Yes, if it’s OK with you?”

“Of course. But I’m not so sure I got anything exciting in the fridge or freezer.” Isak scratched his temple. “I just aimlessly filled up the cart going to the grocerystore on saturday.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Still in his boxer and t-shirt, Even walked into the kitchen and when Isak came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, he saw Even was shirtless.

“Cooking in just your boxer.” Isak stated.

“I spilled soy sauce on my shirt.”

“Aren’t you cold? I am.” Isak tucked the duvet he had acquired from the bed around himself. He was cold, but also lazy and didn’t feel like putting on clothes, it was more comfortable walking around in just a t-shirt and boxer.

“Nope. But even if I was, I would’ve been too busy to do anything about it. Can’t walk away from this wok pan.”

“Of course you’re not cold. You’re hot as a heater. But maybe you can warm me a bit?”

“I sort of got my hands tied up here,” Even said apologetic, not turning around to face Isak.

Isak didn’t say anything, just walked up to Even, placing himself right behind him, tucking the duvet around them both as best as he could, squeezing his nose between his shoulder blades, leaving a soft kiss on his skin.

“Your body is doing the job for you,” Isak mumbled into his back.  

Peeking over Even’s shoulder he spotted the wok pan full of vegetables and Isak instantly started to wonder where he had found both the wok pan and the vegetables, not being able to remember ever acquiring a wok pan. Maybe it had been a gift from someone once?

“Where did you find that wok pan?” Isak asked, genuinely interested to find out where it had been stored.

“At the top of your cupboard, behind the toaster and the waffle iron.”

“Oh ok. I didn’t know I had one.” Isak laughed.

“You didn’t know?”

“Nope.”

“You’re weird, Isak.” Even was laughing too now and Isak had to hold on to the duvet with extra force, not to lose the grip and let it fall around their ankles.    


“How did you manage to make this from my kitchen?” Isak asked with his mouth full of noodles, not caring about table manners.

“Well, your freezer contained a variety of things.”

“It did?”

“So you don’t know what your freezer holds?”

“Eh… apparently not.”

“You are indeed weird, Isak.”

“Ay, can you name everything you got in your freezer?”

“As a matter of fact, yes!”

“I bet 100 kroner you can’t.”

“Deal!” Even stretched out his hand to shake Isak’s. “One opened package of fish fingers and a pizza,” he said triumphant.

“That’s all?”

“Yep.”

“Don’t believe you. People have way more in their freezers, you included.”

“Have you forgotten my freezer broke down two weeks ago? I had to toss everything and I haven’t acquired much after that, considering I was going home for the holidays. ” Even grinned.

“Well, fuck, then this wasn’t a fair match,” Isak snorted.

“Who said anything about fair? You asked me if you could name everything in my freezer and I did. Not my fault you didn’t remember that one important detail.” Even wiggled his eyebrows, laughing out loud.

“I hate you!”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do!”

“Nope!”

Even put down his fork and took a good grip around Isak’s torso, pulling himself and Isak down on the couch they were sitting on, tickling his abs. Isak flinched by Even’s hands and his fork flew through the air, landing on the floor. Even held on tight, still tickling and Isak squirmed like a worm, trying to free himself.

“Please, stop!” Isak begged.

“Say I love you, Isak.” Even commanded. “Say it.”

“OK.” Isak paused. “I love you Isak.”

Even just grunted and rolled his eyes, letting go of Isak.

“So typically you.”

“Well that was what you asked me to say. Don’t blame me for your stupid mistake. You should pay more attention to what you say.” Isak stuck his tongue out, giving him a funny face.

“Apparently I do, especially when I have to deal with retards.” Even snorted.

“That’s not very nice to say to someone you love.”

“Who said anything about I loving you?” Even raised his eyebrows.

“Well, you do!”

“No, I don’t!

“Yes, you do.”

“Nope!” Even shook his head.

“Say I love you, Even.” It was Isak’s time to beg. Even looked at him with a big grin, realising Isak hadn’t paid much attention to what he was saying either.

“I love you, Even.”

Even looked at Isak and Isak looked at Even and a split second later they both laughed out loud.

“We better eat before it gets cold,” Isak said when the laughter had subsided.

“Let’s do that.”

“This tasted heavenly, Even,” Isak said enthusiastically, patting himself on his stomach. “Too bad I’m so full or else I would’ve emptied that wok pan.”

“You liked it?” Even lit up.

“Yes! I’m gonna make you cook for me more often.”

“Sure, I can do that.” Even smiled by the idea of cooking dinner for Isak.

“I have this old cookbook, it’s called _the naked chef_. Lots of great recipes in it.”

“So are you gonna cook for me naked?”

“Well…” Even blushed. “I wasn’t planning on it. Would you like that?”

“Hmm. Naked would maybe be a bit weird when I think about it. But I wouldn’t mind you in a boxer.” Isak blushed by his own words, suddenly getting all embarrassed by the fact that he had told Even he wanted him cooking for him in his boxers. Even just looked at him and Isak had a hard time decipher his expression. “Weird. I know. Too weird.”

“Not at all, not at all. I kinda like the idea.”

 

.

 

When they were going to bed that evening, there wasn’t any questions about where Even was going to sleep. They brushed their teeth at the same time, crammed into the tiny bathroom, stealing glances at each other through the dirty mirror. Isak went into the bedroom while Even told he was going to make a quick phone call to his mother. Twenty minutes later, Even crawled into bed. Isak had been awake the whole time, waiting for Even to come, waiting for his heart to smile, waiting for the Even’s warmth to transfer to him, waiting for his soft skin to caress his, for his body to melt a little as he spooned him like yesterday.

When Even wrapped his arm around his torso, Isak searched for his hand, letting them entwine and Isak couldn’t help but think their hands fit perfectly.

“Goodnight, Isak,” Even whispered.

“Goodnight, Even.” Isak whispered back, closing his eyes.

Less than a minute later, both were sound asleep, chests going up and down in the same pace.


	4. SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter to end 2017 :-) It's short, I know, but I try to have one chapter for each day between Christmas and New Year and nothing much happens at the second day of Christmas, everything still closed. More romantic things to come, so stay tuned lovely readers. <3
> 
> Happy New Year! Have fun celebrating the end of 2017 and the beginning of 2018, which will be filled with lots of EVAK love <3

Isak was the first to wake up this day too. Well, he couldn’t be sure if Even had been up before him, because he’d been sleeping so peacefully all night long and Isak wondered if it was because Even had been spooning him again. This time he was determined to get out of bed without falling on top of Even. _Thank you Lord_ he whispered when his feet safely landed on the floor without waking him up. With light steps he walked to the bathroom to pee, then into the kitchen for zip of juice before returning to the bedroom.

He placed himself in the window sill, looking out, seeing it had started to snow again. Watching big snowflakes fall down on the ground, he wondered if it ever would stop and soon he got lost in a weird scenario, picturing the city so full of snow he would have to jump from his window in the third floor to get out. The silly thought made him snigger.

Eyes left the heavy snow and wandered over to Even, who was curled up in bed with the duvet tucked around his legs. Isak let his eyes rest on Even’s long back and he wondered if Even ever would stop make him feel the way he did.

Not ready to face the day, not that it was anything to face, it was the the second day of Christmas and everything was still closed and Even and himself had laid no plans, he snuck back into bed, crawled under the duvet, scooted himself closer to Even and wrapped himself around his torso. Even mumbled something he didn’t understand and Isak suspected he was still sleeping.

An hour later he woke up, feeling something tickling the arch of his neck and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was Even’s hair in his face. Even had buried his face in the arch of his neck and was placing soft kisses on his skin.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Even mumbled into his skin.

“When did you wake up?”

“Just now. You?”

“You wake me up now, but I was up an hour ago.”

“And you didn’t wake me?” Even lifted his head and looked at Isak.

“You were sleeping so peacefully and I wasn’t quite ready to face the day.”  


Suddenly Isak heard the phone ring and he quickly grabbed it from the night stand.

“It’s Jonas.”

“Say hi” Even said

“Feliz Navidad, Jonas!” Isak nearly shouted into the phone.

“Well, Merry Christmas to you too, Isak.” Jonas answered. “You seem happy.”

“I am.”

“What’s happening?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Isak replied and let out a giggle caused by Even tickling him.

“Why are you giggling?”

“Oh, it’s just Even being annoying.” He said, glaring at Even.

“Even? Is he there? Wasn’t he going home for the holidays?”

“He was, but his appendix burst, ending up at the hospital, and then the mountain pass got closed, it still is, so he couldn’t get home. Now he’s spending Christmas with me, since he let Julie have his room while her parents is visiting.”

“Oh shit. He’s better now, right?”

“Yeah, he’s fine now.”

“Tell him I said hi.”

“Will do. You know, he even survived Christmas Eve at with my dysfunctional family.” Isak laughed.

“Shit, how was that?”

“Interesting.” Isak blushed and was glad Jonas couldn’t see him.

“What are the two of you doing now?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just hanging around.” Even let his finger trail Isak’s body, tickling him, making him laugh again. “Even!” Isak complained into the phone. “Sorry Jonas, Even is being total ass.” He gave Even an evil eye, trying get him to quit, but Even just sent him a funny face and laughed. “How is Spain treating you? I guess the weather is better than here, I think it has snowed like 60 cm the last days. If it doesn’t stop soon,I think we have to jump from the window to get out.” Isak chuckled.

“WOW! That’s a lot of snow. Ugh. Spain is awesome,” Jonas said and told about what he’d been doing so far. “But I miss you guys. Can’t wait for New Year! 2017 will end with a bang! I can feel it. Even is coming too, right?”

“Yes, he is.” Isak said, thinking 2017 indeed would end with a bang, in fact it already had, but he couldn’t tell him that.

After hanging up with Jonas, Isak placed the phone on the nightstand, before grabbing a pillow, and in a unguarded moment, he swinged it in Even’s direction, hitting his jawline.

“What the fuck?” Even’s body jerked, totally taken by surprise and Isak’s laughter filled the room, seeing Even’s face as the pillow hit him.

“Gotcha!” Isak latched out at him again, before Even managed to grab a pillow and Isak couldn't stop laughing.

“You just wait,” Even said, grabbing a pillow. He threw it with full force, hitting Isak’s temple, making him fall backwards. “Ooowww,” he groaned as his head hit the mattress, pretending he was hurt. “Shit, are you OK?” Isak didn’t say anything, just lay still and grunted, waiting for Even to come closer. “Isak? Even leaned forward to check on him and when he was just close enough, Isak swung his pillow once more, hitting Even’s shoulder and head.

“Fooled you!” A thrilling laughter escaped Isak’s mouth and filled the room again.

“Asshole!” Even shouted and determined Isak wouldn’t do something like that again, he straddled him, forcing him to let go of his pillow. Isak wriggled under Even’s tight grip trying to get loose, but it was impossible when Even was firmly sitting on top of him. “Are you trying to get loose, my precious little worm?” Even laughed.

“What? Precious little worm?”

“Yeah, you look like that, wiggling from side to side.”

“If I’m a worm, you are a big, heavy, stupid stone sitting on top of me being useless.”

“Does stupid stones have tickling hands?” Even wondered and started attacking Isak with his hands, making Isak laugh in agony, pleading him to stop. But Even didn’t stop and kept on tickling Isak, laughing out loud. In an unguarded moment, when Even stopped for few seconds to take in Isak’s thrilling laughter, Isak managed to free his hands from Even and took hold of him, rolling him over to the other side of the bed. Caught off guard, Even lost the upper hand and Isak deliberately fell on top of him. He cuffed Even’s hands with his own, placing them over Even’s head.

“I win!” Isak exclaimed triumphant with a big grin plastered on his face, only inches away from Even’s.

“No, I win,” Even said, stretching his neck, taking hold of Isak’s lower lip, starting to suck on it. Isak let out a moan, barely audible, still his lips parted and that’s when Even slipped his tongue inside.

“Fuck it, you win,” Isak murmured, letting himself get lost in Even playful kiss. Unnoticed, Isak’s tight grip on Even’s wrists loosened and his body molded itself to his, all because of that kiss.    
  


.

 

After breakfast, they sat, facing each other, in the window sill in the bedroom sharing a cigarette, window slightly open, trying to air out the smoke. The small window made their toes touch. Even had put on some music and now they were listening to Nas, one of the rap artist they had bonded over nearly ten years ago.

_Do you know how much damage it can cause?_

Isak imitated his stepmom, making a funny face. Even laughed for the longest time, because Isak sounded just like her and the edge of his eyes crinkled up in the most endearing way, making Isak stare with a silly grin.

“What?” Even passed Isak the cigarette.

“I just like to watch you laugh,” Isak said thoughtful and lifted his eyes from Even and out on the snowy street below them. Even kept silent waiting for the follow up he felt was coming. “I know you have your periods, periods that aren’t all jolly good and I hate it when it when you go through such periods, they make me feel so helpless. I have to admit, when I came home from the hospital last friday knowing you wouldn’t be able to go home for Christmas, I worried you might slip into that dark pool again, that it would be a trigger. So I wanted to make you the best Christmas I could. When I saw you laugh just now, my heart filled up with good stuff. I felt that I might have accomplished something.”

Isak looked at Even as he jumped off the window sill and stepped over to him, pulling him close, giving him a long and warm hug, before cupping his face.

“Isak?”

“Yeah…”

“I think you have made me the best alternative Christmas I could get. I know you’re not a fan of Christmas, with everything that has happened to you and your mum, still you’ve done everything you can for me.” Even paused and placed a kiss on Isak’s temple. “It was depressing not being able to go home and for a short while I worried the whole Christmas would suck, and to be honest, I feared it would trigger something too. But as soon as I came here and saw those santa’s, I knew it wouldn’t be all bad. And now I start to wonder if this might be the best Christmas I could’ve gotten.” It wasn’t only Even’s hands that warmed Isak, his words went straight to his heart.

“You think so?”

“I’m positive,” he said kissing Isak’s nose. “This is weird, us and the thing we have going, and if someone had told me about this a week ago, I would say it would belonged to a parallel universe and not this.”

“I feel the same,” Isak interrupted.

“I just don’t know what to make of it?”

“Me neither. Maybe we should just enjoy it as long as it lasts?”

“Mhm.”

“Because when the new year come it will be back to normal.”

“Mhm. It will.” Even said thoughtful, drifting off.

“I’m cold.” Isk suddenly said, quivering after minutes with silence. The window was still open, letting the cold air fill the room.  

“Do you want to go back into bed?”

“Sounds good. It’s not like we have anything else to do. Look at the weather. It’s still snowing and I don’t feel like going out in that snowstorm. I wouldn’t know what to do either, there is just snow everywhere.”

“Yeah, let’s snuggle under the duvet. That will get you warm.”

“Can you close the window?”

“Sure.”

Even closed the window and seconds later they lay under the duvet, face to face, wrapped around each other. It took merely a few minutes before Isak body was fully heated.

 

.

 

The rest of the day was mostly spent like the previous. Isak and Even walked around in boxers and a t-shirt. After snuggling in bed for a couple of hours, and actually nod off for a while, they had lunch and Even made toasts filled with lots of weird spices, making them taste funny. Panning out on the couch after too many toasts, despite the weird taste, they watched two and a half episode of Narcos on Netflix and they only got through half of the third episode because Even kissed Isak on the cheek coming back from the toilet and that was all it took for Isak to forget about the TV and get lost in Even instead.

After what some may have seen as an unhealthy amount of time of kissing, lips all chapped, they resumed to the rest of the episode of Narcos, before making dinner. All fired up from yesterday’s success, Even made dinner once more while Isak watched. They panned out on the couch after eating way too much again and they agreed on getting out of the apartment the next day, if they didn’t want to step into 2018 being twice the size they were now.  

On Christmas Day they had been so absorbed by each other that they had totally forgotten about the christmas gifts they had give each other. When Isak saw the Donkey Kong game after dinner, he got all excited telling Even that he just had to play a round or two. Even let him and brought out his art supply thinking he could kill two birds with one stone; test his new pencils and watch Isak act like a kid, all enthusiastic, play that game. He ended up drawing Isak play.

Even was the first to go to bed that night and when Isak crawled under the duvet, he figured out it was his time to spoon Even. It felt just as good, wrapping his body around Even, find his hand and let their fingers intertwine. They said their goodnights and soon fell asleep.


	5. THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is up, woot! This was fun to write and I hope you like it too. <3 Happy EVAK = happy me :D  
> Enjoy, dear readers <3 Every kudos and comment is much appreciated. <3

It was wednesday and the first day since Christmas Eve where they had been properly dressed. The two past days they had been walking around in the apartment in just their underwear and a t-shirt. They hadn’t even showered until this morning. 

They sat cross legged, legs touching, elbows resting on their knees, hands tied together, Even sharing some of the heat he was harboring. Isak wasn’t entirely sure how they had ended up sitting like that in bed, but nonetheless they did. 

“Do you still think that things will go back to normal when New Years comes?” Isak asked resting his eyes on Even’s hands, wanting to know if Even felt this as strong as he did. 

“I’m not so sure anymore.” Even paused. “To be honest, and it’s best to be honest, right?” He saw Isak looking at him, nodding in his direction, humming a yes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been sure of that.” Isak gasped as the words escaped Even’s mouth. 

“Neither have I,” he said quietly. “But what is this? Is this real? I mean, why haven't this crossed our minds before? Why does this happen now, nearly ten years into our friendship?”

A silence filled the room for a couple of minutes, both drifting off, trying to find an answer.

“I can only speak for myself, but this is as real as it gets.” Even let go of Isak’s hands and scratched his nose, taking a deep breath, only to take hold of them again, squeezing lightly. His eyes were intense and he had the same look he always had when he had something important on his heart. “And like we talked about yesterday, I can assure you again, this is not me having an episode or something.” 

“Even!” Isak said out loud, nearly yelling. “Did you really think I thought this might be you having an episode, even after that talk yesterday?” Even just shrugged, leaving a sting in Isak’s heart. Abruptly Isak pulled Even’s hands towards his mouth and kissed them. 

“I just wanted to reassure you, I guess, since you questioned if this was real. Sorry, if I don’t make any sense,” Even said apologetic.

“I did worry that you might get depressed, but I have never wondered if this is you having an episode.” Isak took a deep breath. “Seriously, it hasn’t crossed my mind at all.”

“No?”

“Not at all!”

“Good,” he said, nearly whispering, letting out a revealed sigh.

Isak pushed Even down on the bed and straddled him, locking in his arms with his fingers, not letting go of Even’s eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed him repeatedly. The first kiss landed on his temple, then he showered his jawline with smooches, before landing his lips on Even’s. 

“Stop.” The words slipped out of Even’s mouth a bit harsher than planned and Isak gave him a confused look. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, letting go of Even’s lips.

“No, not really. But if we’re getting out of this bed and this apartment today, I can’t have you kissing me like that. All plans will vanish up in smoke and before we know it, it will be afternoon.” Even chuckled.

“You got a valid point there,” Isak nodded. “But I just need one more and then I’ll get off you.” Isak leaned in, letting their lips brush against each other, first lightly as feather, then with a bit more pressure behind it. He needed to make sure Even believed him and Isak couldn’t think of anything else than kissing him to make his point. Even let out a tiny moan as they parted their lips and the tongues met for a brief dance, before parting again. He opened his eyes, seeing Even’s smile and he knew he couldn’t let him go just yet. “OK. Just one more.” He pressed his lips against Even’s, forcing them to part so he could get his tongue inside again. Salvia got exchanged and Isak couldn’t help but smile as Even let out small moans of pleasure. 

“Isak, we need to stop,” Even mumbled into Isak, as their tongues slowly danced. 

“O-K,” he groaned, still deep down in Even’s throat. 

“Like now.” Even breathed. 

“I’m stopping.” The words got lots between moans.

 

.

 

The tram was half empty and Isak and Even had no trouble getting a seat. Before leaving they had set some rules. No kissing in public. Even though they lived in a big city they didn’t want risk getting caught. 

Waking up that morning, laying in bed discussing what to do with the day, both felt it was time to go outside the apartment and be around people again, feeling they had been hiding in a cave the last two days. And they needed more food as well. The beer was gone and they were going to eat the last piece of bread when having breakfast. Even had asked if they could go visit the Christmas Market at Spikersuppa, so they could stretch that feeling of Christmas a bit longer, and Isak had happily obliged, not wanting to deny Even what he loved the most. Christmas itself hadn’t gotten any better this year. Time with his family still sucked, the Christmas movies hadn’t improved and the santa ornaments were just as ugly as the previous years, but still Christmas had been nothing but magical thanks to Even.

As the tram left the second stop, Isak took hold of Even’s hand and let their fingers entwine. Even looked at the hand then Isak. 

“Nobody said anything about holding hands,” Isak whispered into Even’s ear. “Besides, my hands are cold. And you are always warm, so it makes perfectly sense.” His lip gently brushed Even’s ear. 

“True.” 

Even’s mouth gave a slight twitch that growed into a smile. He placed his other hand on top of Isak’s and soon Isak felt, not only his hand getting warm, but also his heart. And in that moment, sitting on the tram, with his and Even’s hands making a sandwich, he realised that this made perfectly sense, that this was how it was meant to be, that this was how they should sit everytime they rode the tram together. Nothing groundbreaking happened, but the little act of love, the way Even’s face lit up, how fondly he looked at him, how sincere his voice sounded when the word  _ true  _ escaped his mouth, made him realise this probably was meant to be. Deep down in his thought, he didn’t hear the man in front of them talking to him, but he felt Even’s elbow poking him and got yanked out of his train of thoughts. 

_ Ticket control!  _

Entering the Christmas Market, seeing Even light up by all the things around him, he got the urge to take hold of his hand again, making their fingers weave, but withdrew his hand and put it in his pocket. It was too soon.

Walking around, looking through all the booths and what they have to offer, Isak went over in his head how much money he had left from what grandma had given him and contemplated how to spend them. He had spent a lot on food and some on Even, but grandma had been very generous, so there was enough left to spend some more on him and Even. 

“Do you want doughnuts?” Isak asked leaving a smile on his face.

“Ohh. That sounds lovely.” 

Isak got them warm doughnuts and all of them got devoured navigating through the crowd, stopping and pointing at various things they found interesting or funny. They didn’t find anything worth buying, but it was still nice walking through all of the booths. Coming to the end of the street, the big ferris wheels revealed itself in all its glory. 

“Do you wanna take a ride?”

“Yes!”

They bought their tickets at a maschine and soon they were standing in line to get onboard. Well, it wasn’t much of a line, it was only two people in front of them and it took less than a minute before they sat next to each other in the cart. 

“I’m gonna take a picture of the city when we’re at the top,” Even exclaimed. “Just like I did riding the London Eye last year with mum.”

When their hands unintentionally made contact seconds later, Isak turned around and looked at Even. Their eyes locked and it felt like Even was thinking the exact same thing as him, tilting his head slightly and parting his lips. It looked like both were waiting for the other one to initiate the rulebreaking act, but when none of them did anything, the inevitable happened--both leaned forward in the very same moment, making their noses bump into each other in a clumsy way, causing a laugh escaping them both. The laugh stilled as soon as it had left their mouths, they had more important things to do than laugh. 

_ Screw stupid rules!  _

Even never got around to take that picture of the city, his hands were occupied tugging Isak’s curl, making his winter hat fall off, mouth glued to Isak’s. They didn’t let go of each other until they heard a knock on the cart, making them both flinch and redden, seeing they guy operating the ferris wheel looking at them with a grin.

“Do the couple want another round free of charge? It’s Christmas after all.”

Isak and Even could only nod out a yes, startled by the strangers words.  _ Couple. _ When the redness in their cheeks faded and they somewhat had resumed to themselves again, a faint giggle escaped their chapped lips. It didn’t take more than one look at each other before their lips mounted again, first gently, then more fiercely. Coming to the top, there was no phone in Even’s hand photographing the beautiful, cold and snow filled city from above. His left hand was digging into Isaks jacket, trying to get a grip around his middle and the right one had disappeared into his hair, pulling and pulling. 

It was hard to resume to their somewhat old selves when they walked out of the ferris wheel cart and when the operator winked at them and wished them a happy new year both face flushed, turning three shades darker. Isak couldn’t help but think it would indeed be a happy new year if it continued the way things were now. 

An hour later, they sat next to each other on a bench, lacing their winter shoes, after have been out on the ice skating. 

“I’m getting hungry,” Even said adjusting his pants. 

“Mhm. So am I? Wanna go grab something somewhere?” Isak asked, looking up at him. 

“Nah, I would rather just eat at home. Is that OK with you?”

“Of course,” he said, thinking a meal prepared by Even sounded way better than whatever a chef could make. It was like Even had read his mind, because seconds later he offered to cook. 

“I’ll make us a nice meal, if we can go get groceries that is.” Even elbowed him and laughed. 

“I thought you said my freezer was full of things?”

“I didn’t say it was  _ full of things _ , I said it contained a  _ variety _ of things. That’s not necessary the same. And I didn’t say in what state these things were. Bare in mind I’ve already cooked twice and used most of what you had.”

“Maybe we should take a look in your freezer?”

“If you want fish fingers or a frozen pizza for dinner, sure we can stop by my place.” Even offered with a grin. 

“Or minced meat and vegetables.”

“Do you still don’t believe I got only two things in my freezer? Jeezee.” Even rolled his eyes and barked out a laugh, turning into a snort. 

“I hold the possibility open that you were so excited about a new freezer that you’ve forgotten that you put a bag of frozen vegetables in there. It would make sense, since you bought fish fingers. Did you eat your fish without any veggies?” Isak hit him with a serious look, eyes wide, pretending he was alarmed he might have eaten dinner without vegetables. 

“I know you’re probably not very familiar with the concept, but I had carrots and broccoli in my fridge, Isak. I like my veggies fresh, unlike others that swear to frozen shit.” Even pierced his eyes into Isak’s with a serious look on his face, only to crack up seconds later when Isak flipped him the finger, calling him an asshole.

“Fuck it,” Isak murmured knowing he had lost that battle. 

“Anyway, if we go shopping now I can cook us a meal.”

“I’m the one with the money, so you’ll get a limited budget. And by the way you speak to me, it will be a bare minimum, like 50 kroner. Try work with that, hah!” he said confident, trying to restore some of his dignity.  

“Do you want dinner or not?” Even asked raising his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly. 

“Fuck,” he muttered barely audible, knowing there was no way he could win this. “Yes. I give in,” he huffed. “Spend all the money you want.”

“You won’t regret it,” Even winked. 

 

.

 

They had to walk to the grocery store, because the bus they had been waiting on never showed. An hour later they were filling up three heavy plastic bags. Isak had gone straight for the most important thing, two six packs with beer and Even had picked various of things, not telling Isak what he planned to make.  _ You’ll have to wait and see. _ Outside the store they both scoffed down an energy bar and a banana, knowing that cooking dinner might not be their first priority getting home. 

Walking through the park to get home, Isak tripped on his shoe lace, falling into the snow face first. Even couldn’t help himself and belly laughed by the sight of Isak pulling himself up from the ground, face filled with snow. 

“Thank for helping me up,” Isak muttered.

“Sorry!” Even said between the laughs, now having placed the plastic bags beside him. “But you should’ve seen yourself,” he said in defence. “That fall was epic!” Even put up a hand to Isak’s face, gently brushing off snow from his already cold cheek. 

“How would  _ you _ like to get your face full of snow?”

Before Even got the chance to respond, still freeing Isak’s face from snow, Isak took him by surprise and tackled him, making him fall into the snow. Even unintentionally kicked one of plastic bags, food rolling out of it. Isak was the one belly laughing now. 

“Douch!” Even mumbled, annoyed he hadn’t seen it coming. “Help me up?” Even pleaded, giving Isak one of his seductive looks, batting his eyelashes, slightly tilting his head. Unable to resist that look, how could he, Isak reached out his hand, but regretted it seconds later when he saw the mischievous look appearing on Even’s face.

“Fuck you,” he mumbled realising it was too late do anything. Even had already a firm grip on his hand and pulled him so hard he lost footing and instantly fell on top of him. 

A wrestling match in the snow was now inevitable and they rolled around on the ground, snow making its way to every place possible. There was snow inside their jackets, down in their shoes, all over their hair and on their neck, even though both of them were well tucked in with scarfs. 

“Truce?” Even asked, breathing heavily between laughs. 

“Can I trust you enough?” Isak asked, being rolled over by Even, feeling snow crawling under his shirt, making his skin getting colder than it already was. 

“Yes,” Even said now laying on top of Isak, looking into his eyes. 

“Prove it,” he asked, still alert to any attack from Even. 

Even didn’t say anything just leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Still unsure of Even’s intention, but mostly just giving into his desire to be kissed by Even again, Isak asked him to kiss him once more to be sure he could trust his intentions to stop wrestling him. Seconds later, Even’s lips touched his and it sent jolts through his spine, just like all the other times he let himself be kissed by him. Urges welled him in him and he rolled Even on the back, didn’t care about the snow, and straddled him, planting his knees on the snowy ground, not realising he was cold because of the excitement he felt. He leaned forward and bit Even’s lower lip, first softly, then a bit harder, before he slipped his tongue inside, letting it dance around until they both were out of breath. Their lips parted, only for a few seconds, like coming up from underwater getting air, before they dived into another passionate kiss. 

Digging deep down into each other throats with their tongues, totally absorbed in one another, they didn’t hear a woman closing in on them. 

“Do you need help?” A lady asked standing just one meter shy of them. When they didn’t respond she asked once more, a little bit louder. 

“Are you hurt?” she started and paused, then raised her voice further.  “Do you need any help?”

When the faint sound of someone talking went from just a distant noise, to become something louder ending with a prominent voice in their ears, they abruptly stopped kissing. Isak was the first to perceive what she was asking. 

“Eh, no. It’s fine.” Isak said, face flushed, pushing Even away from him.

“You’re not hurt or anything?” The lady said with a worried voice.  

“No, we’re fine,” Even assured, trying to get up from the ground without dying of embarrassment. “Right, Isak?” Even said reaching out his hand to help him up. 

“Right, we’re just fine,” Isak said equally embarrassed, accepting Even’s hand thinking he couldn’t pull a stunt now that they lady was watching. 

“Good, good,” the lady mumbled. “You know how slippery it can get when it’s like this.”

“Mhm.” Even nodded. 

“Here.” The lady handed Isak a pack with frozen garlic bread and he looked back at her with a confused look, wondering why she was handing him garlic bread. He stared at it for the longest time, not realising groceries were scattered around in the snow and the stare had probably been bit too long, because suddenly he heard Even speak. 

“I’ll take it.” 

“Oh, thanks,” Isak mumbled, finally seeing food all all over the ground. 

“Well, I better get going. And you probably should collect all your groceries.” She said with a smile. 

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for the concern,” Even managed to say with a faint smile.

“You’re welcome,” she answered and walked away.  

Isak and Even looked at each other, biting their tongues, waiting the appropriate amount of time before bursting into laughter. They laughed so hard until their bellies hurt and when they thought they had managed to stop, it only took one glance at each other before bursting into a new round of laughter. It didn’t stop until they got home. 

Stepping into the apartment and after putting away the groceries, Isak realised how cold and tired he was. His pants were wet and so was the sleeves of his sweater. Sitting on the edge of the couch he contemplated taking a nap, but first he had to get off the wet clothes that prevented him from getting warm. 

“I don’t know, but I got a bit tired all of a sudden,” Isak said letting out a yawn. 

“What are you saying?” Even wondered. 

“I would very much like to take a nap, right here on the couch.” 

“Sure, why not?” 

Isak undressed, tossing his wet clothes on floor, leaving his black t-shirt and boxer briefs on, then lay down on the couch. The sun was shining brightly, but the rays of sun slipping in through the window wasn’t enough to warm Isak up. 

“Would you care to join me? I could use a heater right now,” Isak batted his lashes, hoping Even couldn’t resist him. The fact was that Even didn’t need any lash batting or anything else. Just a  _ come here _ was enough for him. 

“Of course.” 

Isak scooted himself a little bit further to the edge of the couch making room for Even. After undressing, also leaving a black t-shirt and boxers on, Even crawled up on the couch, placing himself behind Isak and wrapped his arm around him. There wasn’t really much room for him, so his head rested against Isak’s, nose and mouth buried into his shoulder blade

“This is nice,” Isak mumbled before nodding off. 

“Yes,” Even agreed and formed an O with his mouth, kissing his back a few times before zoning out.   
  


.

 

Leaving the livingroom to pee, Isak had to stop in the middle of the hall by the sight of Even making dinner in the kitchen. Why did he have less clothes on now than when getting out of the couch a few minutes ago? 

“Even?” Isak asked leaning into the doorframe. 

“Mmm” Even hummed looking at a recipe on his phone. 

“Why are you not dressed?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted me to cook in just a boxer?” he said, still deep down in thoughts, not leaving the recipe with his eyes.

“What?” A laugh escaped Isak’s mouth. “Are you serious? Are you gonna cook dinner in just your boxer?” Isak asked, the laugh not stilled yet. 

“Uhm- yes. Weren’t you serious in your wish?” Even looked up from the phone with blushing cheeks, looking a bit helpless and Isak could feel embarrassment washing over Even. 

“Of course I was.” Isak walked over to Even and hugged him. “If you ever decides to make a cookbook, I suggest you call it _the sexy_ _chef_ ”, Isak winked, before letting him go. “Need to pee, be back soon and don’t dress in the meantime.”

“Sexy, huh?” Even raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes,” Isak replied seeing a grin appear in Even’s face. 

“Don’t get too high on yourself.”

Isak walked into bathroom with the word  _ sexy  _ taking up most of the space on his mind. It was the first time he’d called Even sexy and even though it was the most accurate word to describe him, there he stood bent over the phone with a perfect arch on his back and his hair collected into a nice fluff at the top of his head, he couldn’t help but think it felt weird calling him sexy. It felt like taking this whole thing to a new level. 

Back in the kitchen, he sat down at a chair, looking at Even, following every move, seeing him going from nothing to have a lovely dish of chicken enchiladas ready in less than 45 minutes. They talked about this and that while Even cooked and Isak thought to himself that he could sit like this every day.  _ Maybe he sometime in the future would?  _

With a ovenproof dish in his hands, Even walked into the livingroom and placed it on the table Isak had set. They put on some mindless show on TV to watch.

“I feel like I should be making dinner tomorrow and that is fine, but I doubt I can make anything as good as this,” Isak sighed, mouth full of food “Because this was fantastic!”

“Whatever you make will be fine, Isak,” Even assured. “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy.” 

“Thanks.” Isak let out relieved sigh. 

 

.

 

Sprawled out on the couch, not able to do anything because they had eaten way too much dinner, Isak hardly managed to get up when his phone beeped.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled when he read the text from his grandmother. 

_ Isak, have you visited your mum yet? She asked for you here the other day. Grandma _

“What?” Even looked up from the TV screen over at Isak. 

“Nothing,” he lied and put the phone down. 

Isak knew he needed to visit his mum at the psych ward and it would take a couple of hours at the least, knowing it would take at least forty five minutes to get there by car. He had an old neighbour downstairs who let him borrow his car every time he needed it, so how to get there wasn’t an issue. The fact was that  Isak had never been a fan of driving, especially not now with all the snow and promise of more snow coming. But he couldn’t ask Even to come with him, to drive,  knowing what he had been through--being admitted to the same psych ward himself once. 

After they had finished watching the show they had put on, Even asked if Isak wanted another beer, but he didn’t respond, just stared at the dead cactus that still was holding residence at the shelf on the wall. 

“Isak?” Even asked. 

“Mmm.” he mumbled. 

“You want another beer?”

“Sure.” he nodded. 

When Even came back into the living room, he saw Isak still staring at the plant. 

“What’s on your mind?” Even asked, placing himself next to Isak, so close that their thighs touched. 

“Nothing,” Isak mumbled accepting the beer, taking a large zip of it. “Thanks for the beer,” he said with a smile escaping as soon as it came. 

“Isak, it seems like you’ve forgotten I can read you like an open book. Something’s on your mind, I can tell. Please tell me.”

“Well-” Isak started and turned his head towards Even, seeing two gentle eyes looking at him. “I have to visit mum before the year ends.”

“Of course you do, it’s Christmas after all.” 

“It’s just that- you know I hate driving, especially in this weather.”

“I’ll drive, Isak.” Even offered. 

“No, I don’t want to force you to come with me. I know it’s not your fav place to go. I mean-.”

“It’s fine, Isak.” Even took hold of Isak’s hand and made swirls in the palm of his hand with his thumb. “I’ll come. Sure.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to come inside, you can just drop me off and then go someplace else while I’m there,” Isak suggested 

“I want to say hi to your mum. It’s Christmas after all. And I think it will be fine. It’s a long time since I was there and I think it can be good for me to go back, just as a visitor, not a patient. It will be fine,” Even reassured him. 

“Thank you!” Isak rolled over and gave Even a big, warm hug. 

 

.

 

Going to bed that evening, Isak couldn’t completely shake off the feeling that there was a part of Even that might not wanted to go back to the psych ward. Even had always been offering help to others, but sometimes at his own expense because he had a hard time saying no. Sometimes he was just too kind. Maybe he should've been a bit more persistent? But knowing Even probably wouldn’t budge, he knew he had to make up for the trip, by doing something uplifting after they got home from the visit. Isak flipped through his phone, trying to come up with ideas for what they could do. 

“Little spoon or big spoon?” Even asked entering the bedroom a five minutes later. 

“Little spoon?” Isak says quietly, feeling guilty, but he loved the comfort and warmth that came with being wrapped up in Even’s arms. 

Even didn’t hesitate and wrapped himself around Isak, humming happily, kissing his back. 

“I have a surprise for you tomorrow,” Isak said feeling Even’s mouth wide enough on his skin to know he was smiling.

“You do?” he replied surprised. 

“Yes.” It was Isak’s time to smile now.

“When did you manage to come up with this surprise? You didn’t tell me you had more surprises in store for me.” Even darted kisses onto his soft skin.

“When you were at the bathroom.”

“Just now?”

“Yes.” 

“What is it? Tell me.” 

“The thing about surprises, Even, is that if you tell, it won’t be a surprise anymore.” Isak took hold of Even’s hand that made swirls on his chest and squeezed it gently. “But I promise you, you will like it- no, you’ll love it.”

“OK,” he resigned, sighing into Isak’s back. “As long as you promise I’ll love it, I won’t nag.”

“Thank you,” 

“Goodnight, little spoon,” Even said making Isak giggle. 

“Goodnight, big spoon.” 


	6. FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies. A new chapter is up. Life is ups and downs and not everything is jolly good, not here in this fic either. But things are getting heated and there will be some rated R content here, just a warning ;) Comments are always welcome, it is fun to read what you think of this fluff (that are becoming longer than planned, haha) <3<3<3

The landscape flew hastily by as they drove down E18 to towards Drammen. Isak had told his neighbour Peter that they would be back at 5 o’clock the latest, but he hoped to be home much sooner. Visiting his mum was not his favorite thing to do, it was always bittersweet. It saddened him that she’d gotten so sick she had to be admitted to a psych ward, but he was also happy that she was there and could get help.

Isak leaned his head against the window watching out and didn’t say much, head full of thoughts.

“How are you doing?” Even asked, briefly looking at Isak before focusing on the road again.

“I’m fine. I’m happy mum is getting help. That we have a system that works.”

“But…”

“I’m sorry I have to drag you with me,” Isak sighed loudly.

“Isak, we’ve already talked about this. It’s fine. I can handle this. Really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just- I dunno. Just promise me you will tell if it gets too much and you want to leave, OK?”

“You got nothing to worry about, Isak. But I’ll promise. If it gets too much, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, Even.”

“I do trust you,” Isak repeated.

“It’s fine, Isak. I know you’re just looking after me.”

Even stretched his arm and patted Isak on his thigh. Isak grabbed the hand and squeezed it hard.

“Thank you driving.”

“That’s nothing. I hardly get to drive anywhere, so this is fun.”

“I’m glad one of us thinks it’s fun to drive.”

“Let us turn on some music. I know just the song to lift the mood,” Even said smiling.

 

**Now playing - Fem  Fine Frøkner - Gabrielle**

 

_Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_

_Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_

_Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_

_D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med_

 

_Fem fine frøkner oppi klubben, vi befaler_

_Sku det helt opp i himmelen_

_Om det e fem fine fyrer spiller ingen rolle for det_

_E ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med_  


Even knew the lyrics by heart and sang out loud to Isak’s dismay.

“Sometimes your music taste is fucking weird, Even.” Isak shook his head. “If I had known back then when we bonded over 90ies hip hop, that you would be blasting this shit, singing out loud, I’m not sure we would’ve been friends.” Isak chuckled.

“Oh, come on. Sing a long. You couldn’t resist me back then and you can’t know either.”

_Fem fine frøkner oppi klubben, vi befaler_

_Sku det helt opp i himmelen_

“I’m choosing the next song,” Isak muttered pulling his winter hat over his ears, trying to muffle the sound of Even singing. It didn’t help. Even ignored Isak, just continued singing, tapping the beat on the steering wheel and Isak couldn’t help but smile hearing his euphoric singing, thinking he must be having a good time.

 

.

 

After an exchange of pleasantries, some hugs and kisses, Isak and Even sat down at a couch with Isak’s mum Ingrid. Isak sat right across her mum, while Even sat in a chair next to Isak watching them interact with each other. Ingrid wanted to know how Isak was doing, so he told her what had happened the last month and how he was spending christmas with Even, how Even was taking good care of him by cooking awesome food and keep him company.

“I have a Christmas gift for you,” Isak smiled. “Even helped me pick it out. You know me, I’ve never been very good at these things.” Isak handed Ingrid a neatly wrapped present.

“Thank you.” Ingrid smiled and opened the package. “A scarf!” Her face lit up. “So soft!”

“It’s cashmere,” Even said.

“Oh, that must’ve cost a fortune. You shouldn’t have, Isak.”

“Don’t worry about that. I got it on sale. It was one of last years colors, but I figured green would look good on you. I know you love that color.”

“It’s my favorite.”  

Suddenly Ingrid’s face fell and she looked down on her hands, rubbing them.

“What’s up?” Isak asked gently making his mum slowly look up.

“I’m- I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything nice for Christmas, Isak. You know how it is. I couldn’t-” she paused. The words stung.

“It’s fine mum. Don’t worry about it.”

“Here. This is all I could do.” Ingrid handed him a white envelope with his name on it. Under it she’d written _Merry Christmas._ Isak opened the envelope and found a 1000 kroner bill.

“Thank you mum. Money is always needed.”

“But I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything nice.”

“Mum, it’s OK. Really.”  

Twenty minutes later, Isak saw Even being a bit restless, tapping his feet rapidly, his eyes fixed on someone at the other side of the room. Suddenly he turned to Isak.

“Is it OK that I go out for a smoke?”

“Of course. Is everything OK?” he asked gently.

“Yeah, I just need some fresh air.”

“Go. I think my mum is getting a bit restless. So we’ll wrap it up here soon anyway.” Even excused  himself and seconds later he was out of sight.

“Where was he going?” Ingrid asked. “He isn’t going to call the government, is he?”

“No mum, he just went out for a smoke.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t seen him in a long time and then he turns up here with you.”

“I already told you why he’s here. It’s fine mum, nothing to worry about.”  

Ingrid started to rub her hands again and let out a yawn.

“Are you tired? Maybe I should come back another day?”

“Yes. I think I need to go to my room. I don’t feel so safe here. I need my room.”

“OK. I understand that.” Isak got up and gave her mum a long hug. “It was really nice to see you, mum.”

“Same here. But Even, are you sure he’s OK? He’s not calling the government right now? He’s not working for them is he?”

“No mum,” Isak tried to assure her, thinking his words most likely didn’t hit home.

After saying goodbye, Isak walked out seeing Even leaned up against a wall, staring out in the air.

“Hey, she got tired?” Even asked inhaling.

“Yeah,” Isak just said, thinking it was best to leave out her concerns about him, no matter how silly they were.

“Are you OK?” Isak tucked a strand of hair behind Even’s ear and smiled.

“It just got a bit overwhelming at the end,” Even replied exhaling smoke.

“Yeah, you seemed a bit stressed.”

“I just- I saw someone that reminded me of myself five years ago.” Even took another drag of the cigarette while tapping his foot repeatedly. “It was a little unsettling.”

“I understand, Even.” Isak put up his hand and gently brushed his cheek with his thumb, before leaning on him and placing a kiss on his forehead. He felt tense under his body.

“Go?”

“Yeah, let’s go home. We have things awaiting.” Isak gave Even a peck on the lips, before walking to the car.

“Even?”

“Mhm.” Even mumbled as he unlocked the door.

“Come here.” Isak opened the backdoor.

“What? The backseat?”

“Yes. Just do as I say, please.”

Even obliged, although a bit confused, wondering what Isak was up to. Isak got into the backseat with him and scooted himself close to Even.

“I thought we could just sit here for a little while before heading back. Just be. Why don’t you lean your head against my shoulder and close your eyes for a few minutes?” Isak took hold of Even’s hand and made swirls in the palm of it, trying to sooth him, loosen the tense muscles.

“Thank you,” Even replied, looking revealed he could get a few minutes break before going home. He placed a kiss on Isak’s temple before curling up in the seat, head resting on Isak’s shoulder, arm wrapped around his middle. “This is nice,” Even mumbled into his jacket. “I really needed this.”

“So did I,” Isak answered thinking about how his mum was on her way to slip into a dark hole again when they parted.

 

.

 

Even seemed to loosen up as they got further and further away from Drammen and the psych ward and when they saw the _welcome to Oslo_ sign he was reciting an entire NAS song for Isak.

“That is why we bonded, Even!”

“Because I can all of the lyrics to the Message?”

“Yes!”

“So if I’d been going around school singing on Fem Fine Frøkner, you would’ve ignored me?”

“Gabrielle wasn’t a thing back in 2009,” Isak teased.

“OMG Isak. Why are you so difficult sometimes?” Even groaned.

“If you had walked around school singing along to Party in the USA by Miley, I would’ve shrieked and run the other way.” Isak let a laugh fill up the car.

“Jesus Christ, are you comparing 2009-Miley with Gabrielle? You better take it back, I’m very offended on her behalf.” Even snorted.

“Nope.”

“Then I’m not talking to you.”

“I can’t believe you like Gabrielle, NAS _and_ N.W.A.”

“That’s called to have a broad taste in music. I guess retards don’t get that.”

“Hah! The retard got you talking. I guess it takes one to know one.”

“Moron!”

 

Even laughed and put on Gabrielle once more.

 

_Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_

_Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_

_Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_

_D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med_

 

.

  


After delivering the car back to Peter, Isak and Even split up for the first time since the day before Christmas. Even was going home to pick up some clothes, pay some bills and drop something off at the post office, before heading back to Isak’s place. When Isak came home, the apartment felt empty with just him there.

Head full of thoughts he went into the bedroom and crashed on the bed, face down. The pillow smelled of Even and Isak couldn’t help but bury his nose and smile blissfully, feeling like a teenager in love. Laying in bed, thinking of Even, he realised he hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. _I love you, Even._ He said the words, first whispering them, then a bit louder until the words filled the room and it felt strange to hear himself say it out loud.

He hadn’t been in love in a very long time either, but now he was. He was in love with his best friend. _In love_ . There was no other way to describe it. Looking back at the last week, it all reminded him of one of those american romantic holiday movie that he despised and he couldn’t help but be a bit mortified. _Best friends falls in love with each other, spends Christmas together and ends up in a relationship when the New Year rings in, kissing while the firework color the night sky._ Isak could vividly see the movie poster and rolled his eyes, knowing it would’ve been a movie he would’ve avoided at all costs. He made a mental note _not_ to tell Even about these thoughts, knowing he would be obsessing over this over and over. In a different universe, Even would’ve been film director that only directed movies like that.

He didn’t like those dumb romantic movies, but he couldn’t deny he loved how his past six days had been and this was far better than any stupid romantic Christmas movie cliche anyway, this was the real deal. He couldn’t think of ways to be happier.   

A text message from Even yanked him out of his train of thought.

 

\-------

**Even :-)**

**17:02**

When have you planned dinner?

Are you getting hungry?

A bit. Wondering if I should grab a slice of pizza at Deli.

We’re skipping dinner here. We’re going out to eat.

Are you skipping your dinner duties? Lazy? :O

Yes and yes.

Is this part of your surprise?

Yes.

So? when? Do I need to dress up?

I thought we could eat around 20 ish.

No need to dress up any fancy, but you’ve always looked good in that plaid shirt ;)

OK :)

Coming soon?

Bored?

Yes. But most of all, I just miss you.

I get that, I would too if I was you.

Dork!

An hour give or take.

Can’t wait <3

<3

\-------

 _Bam!_ A bag with clothes dropped on the floor in the hall and Even didn’t even take off his shoes or outerwear before grabbing Isak’s hand, pulling him close, so close their noses bumped into each other.

“I’ve missed you too,” he said softly, leaning his cold forehead against Isak’s.

“What took you so long?” Isak asked, staring into Even’s blue eyes.

“On my way to the bus, I decided to go back and bring some more art supplies. I got the urge to draw some more. I love what you bought me, but I wanted some colors as well. I feel like drawing pictures with lots of colors. Is there time to draw some now? I got an idea while getting here.” Isak eyed the watch and calculated it was a little over an hour until they had to leave.

“We got an hour, so why not? I’ll play some Donkey Kong while you draw.” Even took off his outerwear and placed his shoes next to Isak’s.

“Hey, you put on that shirt!” Isak smile widen.

“Yeah-” Even blushed. “You told me to so-.”

“I love that shirt on you. It’s a shirt that I would’ve asked you to wear if going on a date.”

“A date?” Even turned to Isak and his cheeks turned even redder than they were from being out in the cold. “Are you taking me out on a date? Is that what this is?”  

“Uhm-.” Isak blushed too now. “I- I didn’t exactly mean like that. I- I was more like, uhm- speaking hypothetically.”

A silence filled the room and they just stood there, looking at each other in the tiny hall, until Isak took hold of Even’s hand and pulled him close, linking their foreheads again.

“Do you want it to be a date?” he asked softly.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he whispered.

“Even?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

Oh god, he was becoming a walking cliche, a romantic movie character, but he couldn’t help himself, so he might as well just end it a passionate kiss.

He let his lips rest on Even’s, gently brushing them, before he started to play. Slowly, oh so slowly, there was no need to rush, he sucked Even’s lips and Even picked up on the slow pace and let Isak take his time. His lips felt a bit rough from all the past kissing, so he handled them gently. Even let out small moans of pleasure and Isak curled his toes as blood rushed through his veins.

After their lips parted and their tongues met for something that Isak thought a slow waltz would be like, he lost track of time and place and it felt like the universe was put on hold for a minute. Everything around him became a big blur and all he heard was Even’s elevated breathing.

“Damn! You sure know a thing or two about kissing.”

Even smiled shyly with a flushed face and Isak hadn’t seen him like that before, looking all hot and bothered. The compliment made him all shy, Even had never complimented him like that before and it felt weird. Isak suddenly felt they were about to take this thing to a new level, to leave the romantic movie with parental guidance and step into a new one with adult content, all rated R.  

“Yeah- well-” Isak tried to come up with smart something to say, anything really, but failed miserably and just blushed, letting his eyes rest on his feet. “Thanks,” he finally managed to say, not looking at him, still resting his eyes on his feet. When he slowly dared to look up, he saw two blue eyes dig deep into him.

“If you keep doing this to me, we won’t make it to dinner,” Even nearly whispered and put his hands in his pocket and tip toed, seeming equally bothered as Isak.  

“We have tickets- well reservations- so maybe-”

“Maybe later we can-”

“Maybe later yes.”

 

.

 

“What are we going to watch?” Even asked eagerly as they walked to the cinema. It was located across the street from the small, but cosy Thai restaurant they had visited.

“A movie with an epic, gay love story!”

“What? We are?” Even seemed shocked Isak had picked such a movie.

“Yes!”

“I like being on a date with you, Isak. You’re good at this.” We should’ve done this sooner. Could’ve spared me from many cringe worthy first dates.”

“Thank you,” Isak said laughing, thinking Even was exaggerating, he wasn’t that good. “So which date would you describe as the worst? The one where this guy took you out to eat, but you had to pay because he suddenly didn’t have any money?”

“Oh god, that was a awful date, but it’s not the worst.” Even laughed. “Let me think- hmm- I think it was that guy, what was his name again? Hmm- Henrik I think it was. He took me out bowling and was bragging about how good he was, that he had played it so many times and half way into the game, I was leading by lots of points and he got grumpy and wanted to stop play. He had a bad shoulder that suddenly hurt.”

“Oh god, him! I remember you telling me about him.”

“What about you? Tell me your worst date! I know you’ve had a few.”

“Haha, yes! That is easy. Do you remember that guy Eskild set me up with?”

“Oh my god, that dude where his aunt came by had coffee with the two of you?” Even started to laugh so hard tears rolled down his cheek.

“Yes. And the guy didn’t mind! What the fuck?”

“I guess you win.” Even’s words nearly drowned in his own laughter.

“Yep, mine was worse, way worse.” Isak shook his head and shuddered. “Let’s talk about something more uplifting. Candy?” Isak pointed at the kiosk in front of them.

“Ohh. That would be nice.”

“Pick whatever you want.” Isak smiled.

“Share popcorn?”

“Sure.”

“Can I have some wine gum to?”

“Of course. Don’t be modest, Even. Pick whatever you want.”

Five minutes later Isak had paid for everything they had bought and now they were standing in line to get their tickets scanned. Isak tip toed as they waited, giddy up and a bit excited--what would Even think of the couch he had gotten them? He really hoped he would like it. The theater was almost empty when the got inside. It was nearly two months ago since the premiere of the movie and this was one of the last viewings of it. Isak counted 11 people as they walked up to the couches on row 6.

“Oh my god, a couch?” Even looked at Isak with a big grin on his face. “You really went all the way, didn’t you?”

“You like it?” Isak asked nervously.

“Like it? I love it!”

“Good.” Isak was bubbling on the inside, seeing Even’s reaction.

“And when the lights go off-,” Even whispered into Isak’s ear. “I’m gonna move so close towards you that our bodies link and I might even kiss you.”

“That sounds rather appealing. I can’t wait,” Isak whispered back.

Even did not break his promise. As soon as the light dimmed, Even scooted himself closer to Isak, putting the box with popcorn down at the floor. Gently he put a hand on Isak’s thigh making him gasp.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Even whispered and leaned in, making Isak turn his face. Their lips linked and Isak had to concentrate real hard not to let out a moan. They kissed for the longest time, letting their lips connect and tongues dance, and at the end of the commercials Isak wasn’t so sure if he’d managed to keep silent or not.

“I really, really dig this. It feel like a private screening,” Even whispered enthusiastically, leaning against Isak.

“I like to think it’s only we here,” Isak giggled.

“Me too. Us at the movies, completely alone, watching a gay romantic movie. Best fucking date ever.”

Isak’s heart swelled by Even’s word and he wondered if he would recover from this evening? This was, as Even had put it, the best fucking date ever. It was good to know he’d picked out the right restaurant and movie, but he couldn’t take all the credit for this evening being so awesome. What had this date been if it hadn’t been for Even? Nothing!

 

.

 

It was completely dark when they left the cinema and Isak contemplated taking Even’s hand as they decided to walk back home, but he chickened out and put his cold hands in his pockets. The temperature had dropped significantly the last hours and the biting cold painted red roses in Isak’s cheeks.

“Brrr. So cold,” Isak complained and shievered. “I think I need a warm shower when we get home.”

“You want company?” Even asked and nudged him with a cheeky smile.   

“Company?” Isak hadn’t thought about Even joining him, but now that it came up, it sounded rather appealing. Suddenly lots of inappropriate images flashed in front of his eyes and if it hadn’t been for the red roses in his cheek, you would’ve been able to see him blush. “You’re cold too?” Isak asked, indirectly trying to figure out Even’s real intentions.

“That too,” Even mumbled into the thick green scarf wrapped around his neck, covering one third of his face.

“I guess we could shower-pool to save the earth. Do our part for the environment, you know, so when people ask us what we do to save the planet, we can say that we shower-pool to save water, just like people carpool to work. Expect I’m not entirely sure how many people who actually carpool to work, because whenever I read about carpooling in the newspaper, there is a poll and most people say it’s very inconvenient to carpool because of grocery shopping and picking up kids from kindergarten and school.” Isak couldn’t stop babbling, because suddenly he got all kinds of nervous and Even, who could read him like an open book, picked up on it and suddenly he seemed nervous too, because maybe this was something to be nervous about.

“I usually don’t shower-pool with my best friend either, actually I’ve never done that and you probably know, because I haven’t had any best friends other than you, except from a Mathias in kindergarten, but we went to different schools and stopped being best friends when we parted, and I think it’s weird.” Even paused and took a deep break, filling his lungs with cold air. “Not that we stopped being best friends, but to shower-pool with my best friend. But I still want to do it and maybe if you want it too, it somehow will stop being so weird. I dunno.”

“I think we should try this shower-pool thing to see if it will stop feeling weird.”

“I agree.”

Isak and Even looked at each other, giggling with a goofy smile on their face, like two teenagers in love, all electrified and slightly nervous because they were actually going _do it_ for the first time. They weren’t teenageres anymore, but they were in love and they were probably gonna _do it_ for the first time tonight.  

 

.

 

As soon as Isak got home, he took off all his clothes and tossed them on the floor in the hall, before turning on the shower. He was cold to the bone and couldn’t wait for the hot water to warm him up. But seeing Even all naked in front of him, his member swaying a little, he wasn’t sure what would warm him up first--the water or Even. By the way he felt, all aroused just by looking at Even’s lean and tall body, he wouldn’t have put much money on the water.

Even took a step closer to Isak and stopped, looked him in the eye, waiting for an approval to go on. Isak didn’t say anything, but the desire in his eyes was probably all the confirmation Even needed to step even closer. Isak took hold of Even’s hand, let their fingers weave, pulling him further into the shower, to signalize he was ready for this. An image of a clapperboard flashed before his eyes and it made him giggle.

_Action!_

Even looked at him asking what was so funny and not to tell him all about the film analogy he’d been having in his head all day, there were more pressing matters to deal with, he just kissed Even to divert his attention onto something else and it worked, because Even quivered as soon as his lips touched his collarbone, while a small whimper escaped his mouth. Water came down in streams from the showerhead in the roof, but neither of them seemed to take notice, standing close, fingers weaved into each other, just gazing at each other.

Isak was the first to take action. He pulled Even close, so close Even’s member brushed against his groin, just to see how it would feel and Isak couldn’t help but feeling aroused. Fingers unleashed and Isak took Even’s dick in the palm of his hand, making it harden by the mere touch. Eyes locked and with Even’s dick in his hand, he leaned forward, making their foreheads link. Even was about to say something, but just gasped feeling Isak’s hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing it lightly before starting to rub it.

Even whimpered as he felt Isak’s hand leave his member, only wanting more, but seconds later Isak gained his full attention as he started to shower him with kisses. The first one got placed on his ear, then he worked his way down, kisses landing all over his chest, before ending at his waist, knees planted on the hard tiled floor. Isak took hold of Even’s hips, letting his fingers trace his skin until reaching his ass, gently squeezing his buttocks, making Even groan out loud.

Isak took Even in his mouth and started to play, first licking it, then gently sucking it, eventually picking up the pace and he didn’t stop until Even went into a frenzy and released himself inside him, loudly moaning. Even pulled his hips a bit backwards while Isak backed a bit too, letting go of his penis. Isak looked up at Even, waited until their eyes locked, then swallowed.

“Good lord, are you trying to kill me?” Even asked when his breathing settled and he came to his senses again.

“No,” Isak said shyly as he was about to realise what just had happened, raising himself from the floor. Even offered him a hand, preventing him to fall on the slippery tiles.

“Kiss me!”

And Isak didn’t hesitate. He kissed Even, making him taste a little bit of himself.

“Goddamn, where have you been all my life?” he asked, not necessarily to get an actually answer, more just euphoric about Isak’s performance. “How do I respond to this?”

“I can think of a way or two”, Isak blurt out looking at Even, but before he got a chance to elaborate, Even was slowly making his way his way south. He prepped him with kisses every two seconds and every single one of them made his breath elevate more and more.

It didn’t take long before Even was on his knees in front to Isak, ready to blow him off and Isak could feel the rush of blood through his veins as his member disappeared into Even’s mouth. Isak looked at Even’s head that moved rapidly as he sucked on his dick and not in a million years had he thought that would ever happen. It felt so out of place seeing his best friend on his knees in front of him blowing him off, but he couldn’t deny the sheer pleasure he felt throughout his body.


	7. FIFTH AND SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! :) <3 I'm closing in on this story now. Just one more chapter left and maybe an epilogue. Enjoy reading, lovely readers <3 Much love to you all.

It was past midnight and Isak and Even lay naked in bed, on their side facing each other. Isak closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he felt any different from before the shower and he did. His body seemed enveloped in flames, every inch of it burning after being set on fire by Even. Things felt forever changed between them, but that didn’t have to be a bad thing.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Even asked letting his fingers brush over Isak’s cheekbone.

“What just happened in the shower?”

“We gave each other a blowjob,” Even said barely raising his voice.

“Yeah, we did. But what _was_ that?”

“Hmm- two friends-” Even started, then paused, not knowing what to say.

“Maybe more important, what does that make us?” Isak wondered. “Because best friends don’t give each other blow jobs like that, do they?”

“Can’t they?” Even wondered quietly.

“Well- not if we’re just best friends.”

“And we are best friends.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Then maybe we are-” Even paused and took hold of Isak’s hand, letting their fingers lace. “Maybe we are something more?”

“Something more?” Isak let the words roll on his tongue. “Like boyfriends?”

“Yeah. Boyfriends _and_ best friends.”

And just like that, Isak got another present for Christmas. He got himself a boyfriend and let out a giggle thinking about the absurdity of that happening out of the blue, while nobody were watching, but most of all he giggled because he felt happy.

It was impossible to sleep after they had established their relationship status, so they just lay in bed, eyes locked, gazing at each other, letting their hands trail the others face, not really believing what just had happened.

 

.

 

The air inside the bedroom was chilly and with eyes still closed, Isak tried to locate Even with his hands,  but the other side of the bed was empty. Slowly opening his eyes, trying to fight his own eyelids, he saw Even leaning out the window with a cigarette in his hand.

“Morning, Even.” Isak sat up in bed and could feel the chilly air more prominent now.

“Morning, Isak.” Even turned around with a _oh my god, is this real_ kinda expression on his face.

“It’s cold, baby. Come back to bed, please.”

When the word _baby_ escaped Isak’s mouth, Even gave him a short smile before his face went back to the _oh my god, is this real_ expression.

“I just want to finish this cigarette,” Even said.

“No, come here.” Isak sat on top of the duvet and pulled out an ashtray from the nightstand.

When Even finally sat on the bed, Isak pulled him close and wrapped his legs around his torso, trying to catch some of the heat Even was harboring. He buried his nose in Even’s warm skin and shot kisses on his collarbone.

“Are we boyfriends?” Even asked after sitting in silence for a short while.

“Yes,” Isak said and leaned backwards, linking his eyes with Even’s. “If nothing has changed during the night.”

“I just wanted to make sure last night wasn’t just a dream. It did really happen, didn’t it?”

“It most definitely did. You left a prominent visual, to mark your territory maybe,” Isak said with a crooked smile and pointed at the hickey Even had made on his neck last night.

“Oh,” Even blushed. He had forgotten about that. “Yeah- well- that neck is mine I guess.”

“It’s all yours, baby.” The word _baby_ left his mouth intentionally this time. It felt good to call him baby.

“I like it when you call me baby, “ Even said shyly. “It-”

“It what?”

“Nobody have called me that or anything else for ages. It just feels nice. Makes me realise I’ve missed it.”

“I’ll call you baby all the time. Can I have a drag?” Isak let his eyes wander from Even’s eyes to the cigarette in his hand.

“Sure, Issy.” Even handed over the cigarette, exhaling, seeing Isak smile by the nickname he’d just given him.

Isak took a few drags before he wrapped his arms around Even, still the cigarette between his fingers, planting a kiss on Even’s adam’s apple as he stretched his neck.

“Can we go back to bed and snuggle?” Isak asked into Even’s neck.

“Sure.”Even started to untangle himself from Isak, but Isak stopped him.

“Just a second. I need to mark my territory too,” he said and sucked on Even’s skin, a little underneath his left ear, leaving a prominent red mark.

They spent the day like the previous days, snuggling, eating, drink beer, talking, watching Netflix and then snuggle some more. In the evening they went for a walk to get some sour cream so they could make a dip to accompany the chips Isak had in his cupboard. The only difference was that this time they did everything as boyfriends and Isak thought about that approximately every 10 ten minutes, making him smile every time.

 

.

 

It was hard to get out of bed saturday morning. Isak cursed out loud when the alarm went off at 8 o'clock. He was so not ready to leave Even’s warm body and embark on a day at Kaffebrenneriet. Sure it would be nice to see his colleagues again, he was working with Jakob today and he liked Jakob a lot, but he liked Even and his own bed more. He liked how Even played with his hair better, how he made soothing swirls on his back, how he kissed him with so much passion he could explode at the spot, how his eyes narrowed when he laughed, how he could cock dinner in his boxer just because Isak said he wanted it, how he looked at him with his gentle loving eyes and just how happy he made him feel.

Twenty minutes later, Isak had a new reason to love Even. When he came into the kitchen, Even stood in his boxer and white t-shirt, with a really messy hair, making the two of them breakfast. Even made swirls in the pan, making sure the scrambled eggs wouldn’t burn and two slices of bread with salted ham alongside a large glass of juice was placed on the kitchen table. The small act of love, nearly pushed him over the edge, wanting to make love to Even on the kitchen floor.

“I thought you could need a nice breakfast to start the day,” Even said smiling.

“Aren’t you the best?” Isak asked, placing a kiss in the back of Even’s neck, before wrapping himself around his middle and bury his face in his soft skin.

“You better answer that,” Even replied turning off the pan.

“You are the best!”

“You need to let go of me if we’re gonna make eat before you have to leave,” Even chuckled. Isak hadn’t seen that the scrambled eggs were ready.

“But I don’t want to let go,” he murmured into his skin, squeezing Even.

“Work awaits-,” Even started, but got cut off by Isak.

“Maybe I can call in sick?” Isak wondered.

“Isak, you’re not calling in sick,” Even said and wiggled his way out of Isak’s embrace, turning around and pushing Isak towards the table. “Sit. The eggs won’t stay warm forever.”

Isak reluctantly obliged, he did love Even’s scrambled eggs after all. It was the best one he could get, because Even had a secret. _Two tablespoons of sour cream_. He devoured the eggs like it was his last meal and complimented Even’s cooking skills more than once, making Even blush.

“Enough with the compliments, I’m not _that_ good Isak,” Even said rolling his eyes.”I’m pretty sure that chefs like Hellstrøm or Bent Stiansen would give me a thumbs down if I entered one of their kitchens for a day.”

“Bullshit! You are better than you think. Just look at me?”

“No offence, but it’s no use to use you as a comparison. Frozen vegetables, you know?” Even chuckled.

“Screw you, Even!” Isak laughed. “I’m praising your cooking skills and then you just mock me?”

“Sorry, it just slipped out of me. You are very good with frozen vegetables and I’m pretty sure that you’d be equally good if you tried the fresh ones too.” Even winked at Isak.

“I don’t need to, I got you now, you know.”

“You want me to cook for you every day?”

“Of course, why should I do it when we have a masterchef in the house?”

“Masterchef?” Even just laughed. “I would fail Masterchef so bad. Hellstrøm would give me the booth the first day.”

Even said he would clean up the mess in the kitchen and let Isak go and brush his teeth before he had to run. Sitting by the kitchen table eating, bickering over Even’s cooking skills, they had lost track of time and now Isak had to run not to be late for work.

“You’ll be here when I get home today?” Isak asked as he put on his shoes getting ready to leave.

“I think so and if not, I’ll let you know where I am. OK?” Even said smiling, leaning against the wall in the hall.

“I need a kiss before I leave.”

“So do I.” Even walked up to Isak and gave him a smack on the lips.

“That won’t do,” Isak complained. “I won’t see you for like 6 hours or so. Give me some tongue,” he demanded.

“You’ll be late, Isak,” Even warned him.

“Let me worry about that,” Isak said and slipped his tongue inside Even, preventing him from saying anything. They let their tongues dance for a while, before Even pulled out and pushed Isak out the door.

“See you later, Issy.”

“See you later, baby.”  

 

.

 

Even hadn’t planned to, but he missed seeing Isak’s beautiful face and those adorable curls, so he decided to drop by the coffee shop now that he was done with all the New Year's preparations. He wanted to draw some anyway, feeling himself bubbling over with inspirations, so he might as well sit at the coffee shop than someplace else. It wouldn’t be the first time and probably not the last either.

Isak lit up as soon as Even entered the door.

“Even? What are you doing here?” He nearly shouted unable to hide his excitement.

“Well, I got tired of the walls at home and I wanted to draw some. So I thought I’d visited you and have a coffee and cinnamon bun.” Even made sure Jakob wasn’t looking and then winked.

“Oh, OK. Black coffee?” Isak asked trying to maintain composed.

“Yes, please. No wait, I’ll have a hot cocoa instead.” Even walked over to the counter seeing Jakob making a new round with black coffee.

“Merry Christmas, Jakob,” he said casually.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Jakob smiled. “I heard you didn’t make it home for Christmas this year.”

“Yeah, things got fucked up before Christmas, but it turned out alright after all thanks to Isak.” Even smiled and paid for what he’d bought.

“Good, good.” Jakob nodded and turned on the coffee machine.

“Go sit down Even and I’ll come with your stuff.” Isak said grabbing the hot cocoa.

“Thanks.”Even placed himself by the window, facing the counter so he could have a good look at Isak as he worked. When Isak came by, he grabbed his shirt, making him lean in, and whispered into his ear. “I missed you too much, Issy.” Isak flinched when Even’s lips brushed his ear.

“I’ve missed you too baby,” Isak whispered back.  
  


“What’s up with Even?” Jakob wondered.

“What do you mean?” Isak asked.

“He’s been staring at you for the last five minutes.” Jakob said. “Oh my god!” By the look of his face, it looked like he’d had a revelation. “Is he in love with you?”

“What?” Isak raised his eyebrows. “In love with me? He’s my best friend since forever, Jakob.”

“By the look of his face, it sure looks like it. Nobody gives his best friend a stare like that. And doh- you can fall in love with your best friend. That happens all the time.”

Isak tried his best to hide the heat he felt inside, but the crimson red cheeks were too prominent on his skin.

“Oh my god,” Jakob nearly shouted, making Even snap out of his trance and look another way for a brief moment. “Why are you blushing like that? Are you in love with him too?” Are you?” Isak just stood there, not able to utter a single word. “Is this why you’ve been so happy today? Have you hooked up?” Isak abruptly put his hand on Jakob’s mouth, trying to muffle him. “Have you?” Jakob mumbled into the palm of Isak’s hand, seeing him giving him a tiny nod.

“I’ll remove my hand if you can keep your voice down,” Isak said, giving Jakob an intense stare.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Jakob whispered. “Did you _just_ hook up or is this something more?”

“Something more,” Isak just whispered back and walked away to clean some tables.

“Don’t walk away in the middle of a very important conversation Isak,” Jakob complained. Isak just shrugged and continued cleaning. Coming back behind the counter Jakob took hold of his arm. “Spill the beans.”

“Too soon, Jakob.”

“But when?” Jakob complained.

“Next year.” Jakob rolled his eyes and groaned by Isak’s answer.

Even sat and witnessed everything, but too far away to actually hear what they said to each other.

 

.

 

“What were you and Jakob talking about?” Even asked as they crossed the street to catch the tram.

“He knows we’ve hooked up.”

“What? How?”

“It’s all your fault.”

“Why?”

“Because you kept staring at me like a lovesick fool.”

“Oh-” Even chuckled. “Well- sorry. I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Isak said and stole a kiss, giving Even a smooch on the cheek.

“Kissing in public?” Even smiled at Isak.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself either.” Isak shrugged, giving him a cheeky smile.

Coming home he saw two packs with long sparklers in the hall and when he opened up the fridge to get a something to drink, he saw four six packs and lots of food in the fridge.

“You’ve cooked?”

“Yeah, I called Magnus and asked what everyone had agreed on to bring for food. After talking to him, I decided to make wraps with smoked salmon and cheese. I had nothing else to do, so I bought groceries and prepared it. He said you would bring chicken wings and a potato salad. I figured out I could make that salad for you. Home made is so much better. I guessed you would’ve bought it.”

“So you basically prepared the entire New Years for us while I was working?”

“Mmm. I guess so?”

“Impressive! You’re my hero right now, do you know that?”

“Pfft.” Even mumbled looking down at his feet.  

“Even?” Isak took cupped his face, forcing Even to look at him.

“Mhm.” Their eyes locked.

“You need to learn how to take a compliment.”

“It’s just that-,” Even huffed. “I’m not used to it. You are showering me with compliments and it’s a bit overwhelming to be honest. Do I even deserve all these compliments?”

“Oh, Even! Of course you do.”

Isak wrapped himself around Even, giving him the longest hug, squeezing him hard. It was easy to forget, midst all of the kissing, love making and the wonderful week they had had together, Even still had his struggles and they didn’t disappear just because he was in love. As the tight hug continued, Isak made a mental note to pay more attentions to Even’s well being.

“I’m a bit tired and I don’t know about you, but what do you say to just order a pizza for dinner and snuggle up on the couch?” Isak suggested when they finally let go of each other.

“Sounds like a great plan. Pizza will be nice, but I like the sound of snuggling more.” Even smiled and let his hand run through Isak’s hair, before he pulled him in for a kiss.

“And later I think we need to practise a bit more on the blowjobs, perfectionate them a bit.”  

Half an hour after Peppes Pizza had delivered a large pizza filled with spicy meatballs, extra cheese on the crust and sour cream, Even and Isak had panned out on the couch. Isak stretched out with his legs on the table with Even in his lap. His hand ran through his hair and Isak thought he could play with Even’s soft hair forever. He tried to tally all his molds, but lost count every time Even laughed and the edge of his eyes crinkled up, it was utterly adorable.

“So how are we going to do it tomorrow?” Even asked. “It seems like I’m not so good at keeping this a secret?” He laughed.

“You sucked.”

Isak and Even had talked about New Years yesterday and they both wanted to keep the relationship a secret for a little longer. Not because they were afraid of what everyone would think, they knew everyone would love it, but because they wanted a little more time for themselves to get used to this new life they were going to share together.

“But maybe we still should try?”

“Yes, we should try.”

“Maybe you can blow me off before we go to release some tension?” Even’s laugh filled the room.

“Deal!” Isak exclaimed, laughing too. “But then you would have to return the favor. If not I’ll walk around that New Years Party with a constant boner.”

“Sure thing!”

Suddenly Even rose and Isak followed him with his eyes. He spread Isak’s legs and sat down on his knees, planting his face in Isak’s groin. Before Isak got to say anything, Even unbuttoned Isak’s pants and tugged on the waistband of his boxer with his teeths.

“Ready for rehearsals?”


	8. NEW YEARS EVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys <3 And who doesn't love an EVAK story with happy ending. Always happy endings. I really hope you like it <3  
> I'll post a tiny epilogue too, right after this.

“Even!” Isak shouted and pushed him out of the shower. “I need to shower alone. I can’t deal with you right now.”

“Nooo, I want to join you,” Even complained, trying to get inside the shower again, almost tearing down the shower curtains.

“I mean it. We’re gonna be late if you don’t let me shower alone.”

“What about the planet and the environment? Don’t you care at all?” Even complained. “This is a disgrace. How can you live with yourself? You are mocking Mother Earth and all our future children and grandchildren. How dare you say no to showerpooling in these difficult times, with global warming and everything?”

Isak cracked up listening to Even and his silly attempt to get into the shower and with shampoo in his hair, he caved in and let Even join him.

“If we’re late for the party, _you_ have to come up with an plausible excuse without your face turning four shades redder.” Isak pressed his finger on Even’s chest, piercing his eyes into his.

“No problem!” Even answered cocky.

“Look how well you did yesterday,” Isak mocked, rolling his eyes.

Even didn’t come up with anything witty to say, because deep down he knew Isak was right, he would have trouble explaining why they were late without thinking about a naked Isak in the shower and that would make make him blush for sure, so he just kissed Isak to quiet him.

Isak didn’t go all silent though. Small, happy sounds left his mouth as Even gave him one of his signature kisses. First their lips brushed softly against each other like he was preparing him for what to come. Then he took hold of Isak’s lips and gently played with them, like they would break into pieces if he handled them roughly. He played with Isak’s lips until Isak started to moan and without Isak realising it, Even slipped his tongue inside and it was so slow and tender, the way he delicately explored every part of his mouth.

“Fuck you, Even,” Isak complained, not angry, more resigned he had become exposed to Even’s signature kiss, giving him a stiffy. “I need to wash my hair, not a fucking boner.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Even defended himself.

“Then why did you serve me a kiss like that?”

“You made me.”

“Excuse me! What did I do? I was just standing here with shampoo in my hair, trying to get clean.”

“Exactly!”

“Exactly?” Isak raised his eyebrows.

“I can’t help myself when you stand naked in front of me.”

“Oh my god, you!” 

Isak groaned and pushed Even out of the shower, but Isak didn’t get rid of him that easy. Even came back like a boomerang, all smiles and who could resist such a face, so Isak took hold of Even, put a firm grip on his buttocks and pulled him in for another kiss, making their groins meet again.

“You better help me with the shampoo at least,” Isak said between the kisses.

“Sure,” Even replied short of breath and moved his hands to Isak’s hair and started to massage his head, still mouths linked. “Like this?”

“Mmm.”

“Feels like someone is really happy,” Even said, feeling Isak’s dick pressing against his groin. “Do you want me to take care of it?”

“We should stop,” Isak moaned not letting go of Even. “We’re gonna be late.”

“It’s a sin to let a boner just die like that,” Even said in serious tone, making Isak’s lips wide so much they lost contact with Even’s tongue. A laugh emerged.

“Fuck it!” Isak sighed, letting the fire inside him win and shot his hips closer to Even’s letting him know he was ready. “You win.” 

Seconds later Isak saw his own dick disappear into Even’s mouth and he let out a satisfied moan as Even’s lips pressed against his hard member. Blood rushed through his veins and it felt like his entire body was set on fire. When he finally came down from his high, after releasing himself inside Even, he pulled Even up for a kiss to thank him for the second perfect blowjob of the day. 

Isak wanted to return the favor, but it was really no time left, they were late as it was. Even reminded Isak they had time for blowjobs later, all the time in the world in fact and if they weren’t too drunk when they got home from the New Years party, Even wouldn’t mind to start the year with Isak in front of him, between his legs.

 

“Can you help me with the tie again?” Even said apologetic. “I would’ve tried to do it myself, but we’re running late”, he excused. “I had even found a very good youtube video that gave me hope my brain could grasp the concept of tie-tying.”

“One day,” Isak laughed and took hold of Even’s blue tie. “Why didn’t you just use the one I tied on Christmas Eve?” Iske asked as he tied the tie.    

“I wanted a different one, one you hadn’t seen me in,” Even said looking down.

“Voila!” Isak let go of the tie and cupped Even’s face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “It compliments your beautiful eyes, good choice.” A kiss landed on his nose.

Seeing Even out in the hall, getting his shoes on, Isak thought he looked even more handsome than last weekend. The week had made Isak see Even with totally different eyes and even if he wore the same suit as on Christmas Eve, he looked more handsome now.

“Ready?” Isak asked.

“Yep.”

“We got everything?”

“I hope so. Let me check once more,” Even said looking into the two plastic bags on the floor. “Beer. Check. Wraps. Check. Chicken. Check. Potato salad. Check. Yep. Everything is here.” Even opened the door ready to catch the taxi downstairs.

“Wait, the sparklers.”

Isak ran inside again, got the sparkles and after the door got closed, he ran down the stairs looking at the clock. OK. They were only gonna be 15 minutes late or so, maybe 20. As they got inside the taxi, he got a text from Magnus asking where they were. Isak replied him instantly letting him know they were on their way.

Twenty minutes late, Isak and Even entered Magnus and Vilde’s apartment.

“Welcome!” Vilde smiled from ear to ear as they stepped inside in the hall. Shoes were scattered around on the floor and Isak took it that they were the last one to have arrived.

“Thank you,” Isak and Even said simultaneously.

Entering the combined kitchen and living room, everyone was sitting on chairs or in the sofa chatting with each other.

“Halla boys and girls,” Isak said casually, hoping they wouldn’t ask why they were late.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Even said out loud gaining everyone's attention.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Christmas,” Magnus laughed and welcomed them both with a hug. 

Jonas got up from the couch, Madhi too, eager to talk to the newly arrived friends. 

“What took you so long?” Jonas asked. “You’re like twenty minutes late.”

“It’s fucking New Years, man.” Madhi added.

“Well- uhm-.” Isak elbowed Even, trying to remind him that he was the one to come up with an excuse.

“We- had some- uhm- trouble-,” Even mumbled looking at Jonas, then down at his shoes and Isak saw his face starting to flush.

“Even had a fight with his own tie,” Isak sighed. “He was determined to tie his own tie and even with a step by step tutorial on youtube he failed miserably.” Everyone was laughing now.

“You’re 20 minutes late because of a tie?” Jonas shook his head.

“After the 8th time, I had to step in and take over. If not I suspect we’d still be home in my bathroom.”

“I had Emma help me,” Madhi said consoling Even.

“Next time, wear a bowtie!” Chris shouted from the couch. “If you don’t have one, it’ll have to be your next birthday present.”

“Sorry guys,” Even chuckled. 

Isak and Even went into the kitchen to place the food on the countertop and to find a cold spot for the beer.

“That went well, don’t you think?” Isak whispered into Even’s eyes rolling his eyes, huffing out a small laugh.

“Sorry!” Even whispered back. “I had the perfect story, but suddenly your hard dick flashed in front of my eyes, making it hard to find something to say. My mind went blank.” 

Isak choked on thin air by Even’s remark and had to look another way composing himself again. 

“Please don’t mention dicks or any other sexual reference this evening, please,” Isak pleaded. “I won’t be able to handle it.”

“I’ll try.”

Vilde came into the kitchen and helped them with the food, telling them to put the beer at the balcony because they fridge were already full of food. Even asked if she needed any help with the food, said he could help out, but Vilde declined, said that the girls were going to help her soon.

Isak and Even opened a beer each and sat down next to each other at two available chairs.

“You still at Isak’s place?” Magnus suddenly asked.

“Yep.” Even nodded.  

“Wasn’t Julie going away for New Years?”

“Yeah-” Even paused not quite ready to elaborate, but there was no way back. “But I didn’t bother going back home after she left. It was kinda nice to crash on Isak’s couch. Neither of us would feel so lonely during the holidays.” Even cheeks heated up just by talking about the last week. Isak had his eyes set on Emma, pretending he wasn’t paying attention to what Even said. “It was like a slumber party, really.”

“Did you have a proper pillow fight,” Chris wanted to know.

“Ye- no, we’re not 12 anymore.” Even’s laugh filled the room and instantly caught Isak’s attention.

“So what did you do then?” Jonas pierced his eyes into Even’s and Isak wondered why. Did he suspect something had happened?

“What two blokes normally do; eat, drink beer, play FIFA and watch movies.”

“Was it some lame Christmas movie?” Jonas asked.

“Ha-ha. Don’t mock my love for Christmas movies.” Even faked offended.

“Then what did you see? Like the last one.”

Neither Even nor Isak could answer that, because neither of them could remember. When the movie had hit a slow part half an hour into it, Isak had unintentionally touched Even’s face and before he knew it, Even had leaned in and kissed Isak and they hadn’t stopped until the marquee was rolling over the screen. 

“Seriously? You don’t remember?” Jonas laughed out loud.

“It was a so-called horror movie, but it was so boring I think I dozed off in the middle of it.” Even said blushing.

“Same.” Isak nodded. “Not very memorable.”

“You two are weird!” 

Isak and Even looked at each other blushing, both probably thinking about the same thing.

Half an hour later, everyone sat around the dining room table, cheering for the hosts that had opened their home for all of them and the rest of the guests who were arriving later. Elias og Noora, Yousef and Sana, Mutta and Mikael were coming later after they had eaten. They had planned to eat separately since it wasn’t room for everyone to eat at the same place and then join forces later. 

“Isak, did you really make that potato salad?” Eva asked from the other side of the table.

“No, he didn’t.” Even answered before Isak got to say anything. “I rescued him and made it. If it had been up to Isak, he would’ve bought one.”

“That makes more sense,” Eva concluded and everyone agreed, humming  yes’s and nodding. “Isak doesn’t cook this well. This is really, really good, Even.”Eva let him know, looking at him.

“Thank you, Eva.”

“Fuck you all,” Isak groaned and flipped both his fingers, faking annoyed. “Why doesn’t anyone believe in my cooking skills?” he sighed.

“Because you’re terrible, Isak,” Jonas laughed.

The plates with food slowly emptied one by one and soon there was hardly anything left. Three slices of pie, some pasta salad and spice meatballs and two small pieces of wrap was the only thing left an hour later. The food had been amazing and when Vilde announced she’d made desert, everyone complained, asking why she hadn’t told before they had started so they could’ve made room for something sweet.

“OK. Let’s take a 20 minutes break before we have desert,” Vilde suggested while starting to clear the table for empty plates and dirty cutlery and everyone agreed. They all helped out with the tidying up, making it go fast. 

“I think I need a smoke,” Even declared.

“I’ll join you,” Isak said.”I need some fresh air.”

“Cigarette or weed?” Magnus asked raising his eyebrows. “If you got weed, I would be interested in a drag or two.”

“Cigarette. I got weed for later.” Even wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ll share then!”.

“Hail, Even the mighty.” Magnus praised putting his hands in the air. 

Hail Even the might indeed, Isak thought as he walked out on the balcony.

“How’s it going?” Isak asked Even leaning over the fence.

“Good. It was nice when we all got the conversation going, letting me think about something else than you.” Even leaned against Isak giving him a smile while lighting up the cigarette, then took a few drags.

“Can I have some?” Isak wondered.

“Sure.” Even handed him the cigarette. “I don’t remember if I said it back home, but you look fucking beautiful tonight, Issy.” Even whispered so only Isak could hear him.

“So do you, baby.” Isak made sure nobody were watching, then kissed Even on the cheek. Isak returned the cigarette to Even, exhaling smoke into the cold air.

“I can’t wait for us to get back home,” Even said patting on the cigarette.

“If you’re gonna suck on that cigarette any longer, I’ll get a boner,” Isak whispered. “That cigarette could’ve been my dick, you know.” Even flinched and choked on the cigarette. Several loud coughs escaped his mouth and he nearly dropped the smoke.

“Jesus Christ, Isak!” Even stared at him. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Sorry.” Isak gave him an innocent look. “It’s not only you that have pictures flashing before your eyes.”

They finished the smoke and when they were about to go inside again, Even told Isak he needed some space between them, if he shouldn’t be all over him in less than two minutes. Isak chuckled and let him know he would place himself out of reach. Even sat down with a beer, while Isak went to the bathroom and when he came back with a beer in his hand he decided to talk some to Magnus and crashed next to him on the couch.

Sitting directly opposite to each other didn’t help much. Okay, he was out of reach, but whenever they looked up they saw directly into each other eyes and both of them stared a little too long each time. Isak saw Jonas looking at him, then Even and then back at him again, before whispering something to Eva that made her giggle.

Right before Vilde announced that the desert was on its way, Isak got up to find his phone. He wanted to text her mum and wish her a happy new year before he got too drunk and forgot. Jonas met him in the hall.

“Hey.”

“Halla. What’s up?” Isak asked.

“Just grabbed another beer. How has Christmas been?” Jonas asked. “I know it’s not your fav holiday.”

“It’s been OK,” Isak said casually, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

“So you and Even, huh?”

“What about us?” Isak felt his face heat up, so he closed his eyes for a split second trying to calm down, as if that would help on the red cheeks.

“You two spent the entire Christmas holiday together.”

“He had nowhere else to go.” Isak stared at his phone composing the text, unable to look at Jonas.

“Mmm. I see.”

“And your point is, Jonas?” Isak slowly looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“On, nothing. I just haven’t heard you so happy during the holidays before.”

“Christmas Eve sucked, having to share space with my homophobic uncle and my dad’s awful wife. And visiting my mum kinda sucked too because she’s not getting any better. But thank god, one of my best friends was there to entertain me or else my Christmas would’ve been pretty miserable and that’s what made me happy.”  

“Desert is on its way.”

Vilde shouted out and Isak letting out a happy sigh, finally being able to free himself from that odd conversation with Jonas. When he found a place to sit, Even came and sat down beside him again and Isak doubted it was a good idea.

“I think Jonas is on to us,” Isak said barely audible into Even’s ear.

“What? How?” Even whispered back.

“We just had the weirdest conversation and earlier he looked at us both then whispered something to Eva making her laugh.”

After a lovely desert was devoured and the table was cleaned, Magnus turned on his carefully planned Spotify playlist and turned the volume up. With a beer in his hand he danced into the kitchen to find some snacks. It didn’t take long for other others came and soon the apartment was full of people.

Isak mingled with the newly arrived guests, trying to avoid Even for a little while. After talking to Elias and Jonas for a long time, he let himself be entertained by Yousef and Sana telling all kinds of stories from their two week trip to Morocco and and Istanbul early in december. From the corner of his eye, he saw Even sitting on the couch with an intense conversation with Chris and Mikael and they were all laughing out loud.

“Isak, are you listening?” Yousef asked Isak, who had let his eyes fall on Even. Even’s hair swayed a little as he tilted his head backwards with a laugh that filled the room and Isak couldn’t help but stare.

“Isak?” Sana poked Isak in the ribs repeatedly until she gained his attention.

“Eh- sorry.” Isak blushed. “So- you were visiting this giant church-.”

“If you wanna be elsewhere, just go ahead,” Sana said raising her eyebrows.

“No, no. Go ahead.” Isak took a large sip of the beer he was holding.

“Are you sure?” 

Sana pierced her eyes into Isak’s, giving him her signature crooked smile, the one she always had when she was onto something. Shit! Had she figured it out too? It wasn’t that long since she had arrived, but Isak knew Sana and she didn’t need much time to connect dots. She had always, ever since they met in high school six years ago, been good at observing things, catching things before everyone else. Her intuition had always been on point.

“Promise.”

“Elsewhere?” Yousef said a big confused.

“I’ll fill you in later, Yousef,” Sana told him.

“Oh ok,” Yousef replied still confused.

“I wonder what you’re going to fill him in with.” Isak huffed out a laugh.

“I think you know,” Sana just said smiling.

“Whatever- so you were visiting this-,” Isak tried to pense the conversation back on track, but had already forgotten what Yousef had been talking about.

Suddenly Isak hears Gabrielle and _Fem Fine Frøkner_ blast out of the speakers and he instinctively knew who has put on the song. With a huge smile on his face, he saw Even leave the computer and walk towards him.

“Let’s dance!” He said with a big grin, knowing Isak hated this song. Isak rolled his eyes, but couldn’t say no to an invite to be close to Even again. Not when he looked the way he did, so fucking handsome in the suit.

“Okay,” he huffed and looked at Sana and Yousef. “Best friends obligations.”

Isak emptied his beer and followed Even to the provisional dance floor, a small spot between the dining table and the coffee table. Soon they were surrounded by Emma, Eva and Vilde too. They all seemed to like this song. Isak didn’t mind. A crowded floor, meant he could be closer to Even without anyone suspect anything.

“Are you dancing too, Isak?” Jonas groaned from where he sat. “Who put this shit on?”

“I did!” Even shouted shamelessly out in the air.

“I’m not surprised,” Jonas sighed. “Your taste in music is weird to say it mildly.”

“I don’t give a shit, Jonas!”

Isak looked at Even and his heart was on the verge of bursting, seeing how happy and carefree he was. There had been way too many times when Even had been on the opposite side of the mood scale, worrying his ass of about what everyone thought of him and questioning if he could take up as much space as he did or if he was too much Even.

_Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_

_Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_

_Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_

_D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med_

When the song faded, Vilde turned down the music letting everyone know the girls had bought a few paper lantern they wanted to send up. She forced everyone out on their relatively small balcony and Isak stood crammed up by the fence with Even next to him. It was so crowded Elias and Mikael had to stand in the door opening watching.

“When the lantern goes up, everyone has to make a wish and it’s supposed to be a secret,” Vilde declared enthusiastically. “Everyone, ready?” She got a unison yes.

Magnus helped her lit the lantern and just when Vilde let go of it, Isak felt Even’s hand lace into his. Blood rushed through his veins and his heart nearly skipped a beat and when he turned his head, seeing into into Even’s big blue eyes, he made his wish. _You and me forever._

Back inside the apartment again, Jonas bumped into Isak while he was talking with Even and Elias with a beer in his hand.

“Yo, so what did you wish?” Jonas said and pierced his eyes into Isak and hiccoughed a couple of times. Isak squinted his eyes a little, pretending to be a bit more drunk than he actually was.

“That Even will learn to tie a fucking tie.” A laugh instantly filled the room.

“Fuck you, Isak!” Even glared at him, faking offended.

“You wanna know what my wish was?” Even asked.

“Tell,” Jonas demanded enthusiastically.

“That Isak someday will learn how to a cook a proper meal! There is more to life than frozen vegetables and noodles from  Mr. Lee.” The room filled with laughter again.

2017 was soon over and now everyone was running around like headless chickens getting dressed, finding the fireworks and make sure they had enough to drink as they were going up on the roof to welcome the new year.

Standing on top of the 5 floor building, looking out over Oslo, Isak couldn’t be happier about the year to come. Never before had it looked more promising than it did right now with Even standing next to him looking fantastic. The sky was dark blue, without a single cloud in sight. The temperature had just peaked -10 degrees celsius and the snow crackled as they stepped on it. Firework went off left and right. Everyone was in a good mood and Magnus had just lit a big bomb, filling the sky with all sorts of colors. Vilde eyed her watch and started the countdown. 10. 9. 8. 7. Soon everyone was with her. 3. 2. 1.

Happy New Year everyone shouted, before the couples kissed. Isak looked at Even and Even looked at Isak, both thinking about the same thing. They couldn’t let this perfect moment forgo without a kiss.

Isak took hold of Even’s winter coat and pulled him close, placing his arms around his neck, before they both leaned in and pressed their lips together. They didn’t do a smooch on the chin, a peck on the lips or something else light. They went all in, deep throat, because that’s what they always ended up doing anyway and why not, it was New Years Eve after all. The New Year should be greeted in the best way, with a proper kiss between two people who had fallen in love with each other.

If it hadn’t been for the long kiss, none of their friends would probably have noticed. But since they didn’t managed to let go of each other, everyone had turned around and was now facing them.

When their lips finally parted, Isak and Even looked around, seeing everyone's eyes were set on them. Both blushed, but didn’t say anything, just looked each other deeply in the eyes.

“Happy New Years, Issy.”

“Happy New Years, baby.”


	9. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here is the epilogue. Just a tiiiiny piece on what their friends thought about them becoming boyfriends.

When everyone had turned around seeing Isak and Even kiss, they had all gone completely silent.  If it hadn’t been for all the fireworks around them, they might have heard the happy moans escaping their mouths. As soon as their lips had parted, everyone had started to cheer.

Jonas had been the least shocked person at the New Years party. Ever since he had learned that Isak was gay and Even was pan, he had waited for them to hook up. In the beginning he had voiced his opinion on their relationship like everyone else and when they both got in different relationship, everyone had kept quiet. But Jonas had secretly, all the years up to know, just waited for them to discover each other. Neither Isak or Even really understood, but it was bound to happen Jonas later told them. 

Sana had also thought they would end up together in the end. She had apparently seen something they hadn’t discovered, as she put it later that night. She had listed a lot of reasons she meant they would end up together. Reasons they hadn’t seen growing up together, but now agreed on.

Some of their friends had been a bit indifferent about it happening, not totally shocked nor fully having believed it could happen either. 

Magnus on the other hand had been walking around the rest of the night wondering why the hell he hadn’t seen it coming. Yousef had consoled him, saying he had been taken by total surprise himself.  _ Isak and Even. Prior best friends. Now boyfriends. What the fuck? _

The couple itself, Isak and Even, had never seen it coming, but they welcomed it wholeheartedly and so had all their friends, saying it was about time they both had found someone to love. 


End file.
